The Spray of the Sea
by JPx3LE
Summary: Captain James Potter...Lady Lily Evans....Can they possibly fall in love? Read what happens when Captain James Potter takes Lady Lily aboard because his plan didn't turn out for the better...or did it?
1. The Treasure

The Spray of the Sea

Chapter 1.

Captain James Potter stood behind his wheel, sailing his ship towards the sunrise. He felt the wind on his face and smelt the aroma of the ocean. _The Charlotte_, his ship, was filled with his crew; his best mates included, and had white sails. However, _The Charlotte _was no ordinary ship. Anyone who sat it know, for what stood out most, besides it's beauty, was the large black flag with a scull and cross bones, waving proudly atop the lookout pole.

_The Charlotte_ was a Pirate Ship.

The sea was calm, more so then usual, so James let go of the wheel and walked across his deck. His vest tied tight, showing his muscular chest. His shirt and pants were baggy, dirty, and ripped. A belt hung loosely around his waist. His sword on his left and his pistol in the front right. His boots pounding against the wood as he walked without a purpose. Some of his crew came up to mop this early morning though most were still asleep. James would send the wake up call in a minute's time.

He was enjoying peace while he could though James would not stand it for long. After all, he was a Pirate; he was usually comforted by the noise.

James walked down into the cabins and opened the door to his first mate's room.

"Sirius, wake up," James said roughly.

Sirius Black, first mate to Captain James, sprung out of bed. Though quite close to him, Sirius always ha a certain respect for James.

"Get Remus and Curly and tell them to wake everybody up, we got ourselves a ship to run."

Sirius grinned and nodded. James left and retuned on deck.

Below him, men were scattering to go to the bathroom, mop, cook, clean and most of all, get Captain Potter's breakfast ready. Fruit, rock hard bread and thing totally foul were put on plates and brought to the Captain's Quarters.

When the sun was fully up, so was Captain Potter's crew. Before going to breakfast, James gave last minute orders.

"Oy! Wheels? Steer for awhile will ya? Remus get Peter out of the hole in the floor. Daniels! You can't have a break when you didn't even start working yet. James rolled his eyes and head off to breakfast. He needed food…

------

The _H.M.S Scarlet_ was sailing for three days, in the direction of Italy. The Brother and Sister-in-law of the King of England were aboard with their daughter. James and Elizabeth Evans were going to Italy to settle the problem stirring between the two countries but on the second day, were informed of Pirates. They both told the maids to never leave their precious daughter Lily, 18, alone.

In her Cabin, the maids were putting on Lily's dress for her, over her corset. They did her make-up and put up her hair, with an expensive clip in the bun of dark red curls. He emerald eyes glance over her reflection in the mirror like they did everyday and she sighed, the maids opened the door for her and she walked out for a regular, boring day.

Being rich _sucked_ in Lily's opinion. The dresses, the make-up, the corset's, he shoes. It disgusted her. On the outside she was happy but on the inside she was screaming for to someone to hear her.

In the dining room, she found her father looking worried.

"Father? Are you alright?" Lily asked.

He looked up and said, "What are you to do if a Pirate were to come aboard?" he said, sounding panicked.

"Excuse me?" Lily said, utterly confused.

"Pirates, Lily..." She gulped as she heard how frightened he actually was.

"I am to pack a bag and meet you here. But why do you ask?"

"They're close Lily-

"Father…"

Jack Evans pounded his fist onto the oak table "NO!" he yelled, Lily shrunk back, "Lily, really Pirates are not like the Pirates you read about in those ridiculous stories you put into your head. They will kill without a thought or a care. They are merciless and horrible creatures who are out to get gold and treasures. Lily, they will kill you if they can."

"Gents!" Roared Captain Potter. The crew of men gathered around to hear why their leader was in such a good mood. James started pacing in front of them, a handsome, reckless grin upon his face. "The King's brother in sailing our waters. My guess is not 4 miles away**. (A/N: Meaning a little further)** There be his ship mates, but…inside be the gold."

"When we be raidin' it?" yelled a man form the crew, a couple others grunting there agreement.

"Patience Denton." James growled. "We'll get there by nightfall. Whilst on the ship, go only for the gold. But if someone get in you're way…" He paused, looking at each of them. "Kill 'em."

The Pirates all smirked and grinned, murmuring amongst themselves. They took that as a dismal and got right back to work. Sirius, however, opted to stay behind with Remus.

"Hey James, what of the girl?" Asked Remus.

"The what?"

"Jack Evans has a daughter. Rather uptight I heard but I guess that's no surprise."

"We leave her like the rest." Stated James. "No need to take on a girl. Besides, pretty or not, Sirius wouldn't be able to contain himself. Don't give me that look. Out of the three of us you-

"Alright, okay, I get it, no Lady. But how much gold are we talkin' here?" Sirius asked eagerly.

James smirked, "More then have now all together as a total."

------

Before she knew it, Lily was staring up at the crescent moon that's light glistened on the waves of the water. As she watched, she could see schools of fish swimming and found herself wanting to be free like them

Upon walking across the deck after supper, she spotted the first star. It was twinkling, as if daring her to make a wish. She leaned on the edge and closed her eyes.

_I wish I could get out of here. I want to be free._

She was interrupted by a gunshot sounding close but…not on this ship. She opened her eyes and they widened at what she saw. It was-

"PIRATES!" A man yelled. He ran and rang a large bell. Most of the crew were swarming, brandishing their swords. "Lady Lily! Milady, get out of here! Hide!"

Lily did not object. She ran as fast as she could in those damned heels. She needed to find her parents. She searched every room but could not find them. Forgetting her common sense, she ran outside. She did find her parents…tied up.

"Mum? Dad?" She whispered. They were shaking their heads franticly telling her to go back. Though she was worried about her parents, she did what she was told. She ran down, down, down, and down, until she was in her room. What was she to do?

_"Pirates, Lily…"_

"_I am to pack a bag and meet you-_

She opened a bag and put in her more casual clothes and her 'get ready' purse with everything in it when it hit her. There would be no one to meet her. She was alone. She felt worried but something in her mind was telling her was had always been alone.

"Hello Milady…" said a low voice in her ear. She felt tingles all down her spine but she was frozen with fear. "You must be the young lady aboard. Originally I thought a girl, but I see my mistake, for I see a woman." He said with interest then paused, "Face me." Then man ordered. But Lily did not move; she wasn't going to take orders from anyone, she was tired of it. "I don't like to use my gun unless I'm robbing someone, or killing them but since I wish to do neither I would like you to turn around." Lily didn't move. "You are not moving." He told her as if he thought she didn't realize. He took a couple of steps back. "I am a Pirate, my dear, do you really want me angry? No, you don't. Turn around." At long last, Lily turned and gasped as she saw the handsome face of James Potter.

James was shocked to see beautiful, innocent emerald eye, staring up at him. He walked very close to her that their noses would almost touch if James were a few inches shorter. He could hear her breathing speed up at their closeness.

"It's Lily, isn't it?" he asked in a husky voice. For the first time, she spoke.

"Miss Evans…" She said firmly, Lily couldn't deny he was gorgeous…. but he was a Pirate. She figured that thought would turn her off, but on the contrary…

"Well Miss Evans, a pleasure." He bowed. He took of his hat and said, " Captain James Potter."

"So you're the Captain?" _That's right Lily, go for the insults._ "I thought the Captain for that Pirate Ship would be, stronger." Lily knew she couldn't have said anything more opposite because just by looking at him, she could tell he was hot-er-built.

James glared, "I would have thought someone of you're status would be prettier." James also knew that was a total lie. Someone immensely dense could see they were attracted to each other but…

They stood there, glaring at each other when he suddenly grabbed her upper arm, ripped the bag from her hand a dragged her on deck. He had formulated a plan in a matter of 30 seconds.

Once on deck, he roughly gave her to Sirius and threw her bag into the crows of his crew. James went over to Jack, and took out his sword. He slashed it skillfully and when he was done, Jack was completely untied.

"Jack Evans." Announced Remus. "Captain James Potter has a proposition for you. A deal he is certain you don't want to miss."

James went over and whispered to Remus, "That was really good."

Remus smiled proudly, "Thanks, I've been practicing."

James chuckled.

Jack stood and faced James who was now smirking.

"As I think you noticed, I have your daughter. See? Right over there." He said as if he was talking to and idiot or a baby. His crew laughed and jack snapped:

"I see her."

"No need to get snappy…I don't particularly want her but the choice is yours. I get 100,000 shillings worth in gold and you get your precious flower back. If you don't pay up, she's mine."

"No!" Lily yelled then looked at James to see if he was angry. On the contrary, he looked quite amused at her outburst. He walked over and took her from Sirius. He pulled her over to where Jack was standing. James stood behind Lily, snaked his arms around her waist and put his head to the right of hers.

"Don't want to loose something so…" he paused and pulled like up against him, Lily wasn't able to breathe with the scent of him all around, it was so intoxicating. "Beautiful, eh, _Mr._ Evans?"

"Let go of my daughter Potter!" Jack spat.

"_Captain_ Potter, Evans, and I don't see why I should. No gold." James wasn't a patient one but the odd thing was, Lily's fast, uncontrollable breathing was keeping him calm.

Jack Evans knew he couldn't put it off any longer, "I-I can't…"

"Can't?"

"I don't have it. I can't pay it off."

"I see…" said James, he glance sideways at Lily to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy?" she breathed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Lily…" Jack sunk to his knees, bowing his head shamefully.

"No…no! Let go of me!" Lily yelled through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans but you belong to me." James said with almost no sympathy. The spark in his eyes gave it away.

Lily turned and searched his hazel eyes. She saw it before he turned away.

"You may say goodbye." James said roughly, walking back to his ship without a glance behind.

Jack pulled lily into a tight hug, both of them on their knees, "I'll come back for you. I promise. I love you…"

"Times up, let's go!" Yelled a Pirate, Curly. He took hold of Lily and brought her on the ship, not giving her the chance to say goodbye to her mother. James took his pistol and shot it into the air. The ship started sailing away. Lily broke free of Curly and ran to James. She started pounding her fists in James's chest but he did not flinch once.

"How could you? You loathsome pig! I hate you!" She crumbled to the floor in exhaustion, whispering over and over, "I hate you…" crying.

James kneeled to the floor, looking into her bloodshot, but still startling emerald eyes.

"Miss Evans, it was you're father, no I, who chose this. You are part of this crew, this family whether you like it or not. I am sorry for the way you are feeling but you have to get over it. Welcome aboard _The Charlotte, _Lady Lily."

**A/N: I hoped you like my new story...i will be updating both this and "When Hazel meets Green." So do not fear...REVIEW! **


	2. day 3?

**A/N: Just letting everyone know, this story was greatly inspired by a book called, "Catherine and the Pirate." By Karen Hawkins. Not Pirates of the Caribbean. I own nobody expect Curly. Personally, I would like to own James…anyway…**

Chapter 2

That same night, Lily was walking on deck, watching the stars when she hit into a bucket. She tripped and slipped across because of the un-normal sway of the ship. She fell, and hit her head on the edge, knocking her unconscious.

James was walking up the ladder to be outside. He loved the ocean, the wind, and the night sky. Ever since his father's name was tainted with treason, he was forced to be and act older then he actually was. He had been trying to clear his dead father's name since he had died. It was the blasted Englishman, Riddle.

Upon walking, he saw her. Lily was on the floor and solid as a rock except for her chest moving up and down as if in a deep sleep. Noticing she was unconscious, he picked her up and brought her below into his cabin surprised at himself because he was concerned. As he walked through the narrow halls, some of the crew stared but James ignored them. He kicked open his door and closed it with the same foot. He laid her gently on the bed and put her bag on the chair that was next to it. He went over to the dresser, and filled the washing bowl with water and left the pitcher beside it. He gently pushed a stray hair back from her face, and then snatched his hand back as if he was burned, shook his head and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he looked at her beautiful face once more before slamming the door shut.

"Hey…hey Cap'n! Hi!" It was the cabin boy, Lucas. "I did everything I'm supposed to. I did… ye should come look!" he said eagerly. He always wanted to impress him and James knew that. "Do ye need anything before I get me shut-eye?"

James smiled, "No Lucas, get some rest and if you happen to see Little, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Aye, Cap'n." And Lucas hurried off with that limp of his. He was no older then thirteen; the same age that James was when he was a cabin boy on his father's ship.

"The boy said ye be needin' me?" Little said from behind.

James turned, "Can you fix up Miss Evans some warm Sheppard's pie? She'll be needing it when she wakes."

"Aye. Beauty, ain't she Cap'n? Been married twice meself. Firs' un said I was too poor. Ah didn' need her though. Other un said I was never home. She married a Pirate didn't she? Stupid. But y'know what they been sayin' 'bout women on ships it's not-,"

"I've heard, Little, just get her food."

"Aye Cap'n. Ye be on deck?"

"Yeah…"

"Aye Sir. I'll be gettin' the food then." And Little walked of to the kitchen as James climbed the ladder.

------

Two days had passes since Lily was knocked out. She couldn't remember slipping in the first place but knew she felt well rested. It was about 5:00 A.M when she woke and it was still dark. She saw soup on her dresser but she wasn't hungry. Figuring most of the crew was asleep or in their cabins, she decided to get fresh air.

On deck, she walked to the front, her ripped, and dirty dress blowing in the wind staring at the pink and purple sky as the sun tried to come up.

"Glad to see you're alive." James joked. He came and stood next to her, both of them looking straight ahead.

Lily allowed herself to chuckle. Then, "I wanted to be a pirate." Lily said suddenly.

It took James totally off guard and the both looked at each other for the first time. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "A _real_ Pirate?"

"Well, I wanted a Pirate adventure. When I was a child, I'd put on a bandana, and use a branch for a sword."

"You're parents must have loved that."

Lily looked down at the mention of her parents. She missed them dearly. And yet…

"I got a lecture about Pirates and how horrible they are. But I've come to realize, you don't seem very much like that." She looked up again.

"What people like you don't realize is that we pirates be humans, not animals. Maybe we can't speak proper English, I slip up a few times but whose here to punish us? Killin' be a very small part of our lived. We're pirates because we like being free."

Though it scared her, she felt a sudden affection towards him. He understood. _He _was free. This was her wish, this was her chance to let go. And she suddenly noticed, "I feel less alone here then I did." She said, looking out towards the water. James looked at her, amused because he knew she didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" James asked, amused. Her head snapped back to him.

"What? I said that aloud?"

"You did. And you were talking to yourself in your cabin when I brought you your breakfast this morning."

Lily flushed, "Only sometimes in my sleep and mostly when I'm alone. Sorry…"

"Just don't let it happen again." He said and walked away. Lily knew he wasn't serious but it still got on her nerves. As he left, she could smell sweat, skin, salt and whiskey. Sounds horrible, I know. It wasn't

------

Lily was sitting in her room trying to rid her mind of the handsome Captain, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Lily said softly, though unnecessarily, for the man had already entered.

He had slightly long black hair and deep gray eyes that had mischief evident in them.

"Captain-,"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your name." Lily said politely.

Sirius stared at her oddly then said, mocking her politeness with a sarcastic smile, "Well, I don't believe I dropped it." he lost the smile and politeness then continued, "Sirius Black, first mate. Now, Captain Potter wishes for you to join him for lunch this afternoon."

"By Captain, you mean James Potter right?"

"That's what I said, the Captain." Sirius repeated.

"Oh well, no you see, he's not _my_ Captain-,"

"Of course he is. Evans, you are not a prisoner, therefore you're part of this crew, making the Captain…who he is." He made his way to the door. Halfway, he stopped and turned to look at her, "I would also suggest not talking to a Pirate like he's and idiot. He'll shoot you…. and enjoy it." And with that advice, he left Lily a tiny bit scared and thinking, _How rude!_ She then realized her gave her no further instructions. There was another knock on the door. Lily didn't bother to answer nor did the man wait for one.

"Hello Lily Evans, I am your escort to lunch." Lily opened her mouth but the man cut her off, "My name is Remus Lupin." She found herself wanting to smile. Remus offered Lily his arm.

"Friends with that Sirius Black are you?" she asked, taking his arm and they exited the room.

"He was supposed to be the one to take you but you must have pissed him off." Remus smirked. Lily merely looked ahead.

They reached a dark, almost black, door.

"Okay, he's waiting for you in there. Enjoy you're lunch."

Lily turned, "Thank you…" but he had already gone. She shrugged and faced the door.

_Maybe being here wont be so bad. Lets just hope I'm saying that when we finish lunch. Maybe he'll be the same as he was this morning._

_Here we go…_

_------ _

Sirius huffed after exiting the girl's room and walked up to Remus.

"You take her." Sirius said, annoyed, " Make sure you state you're name first though." And he stormed off in search of his Captain before he went to lunch.

"Looking for me?" asked James from his office-type room. It was fully of Maps, globes, compasses, and…candles.

"I don't like her, mate. Bloody gorgeous, sure, but annoying as hell." Sirius complained, plopping into a chair.

James rolled his eyes, "Well she's not her for you, is she?"

"No but I have one question. Is she here for you?" Sirius asked. James may be his Captain but he was James's first mate and friend.

"I-What?"

"You heard me. Why else would you have taken her over someone, anyone else?"

"It was for the gold." James said firmly.

"Only the gold?"

"Well-," but James caught himself. "What's it to you? Go mop or something I'm gonna be late for lunch with Li-Evans." James finished exiting the room fairly quickly. The truth was, he was afraid he may have feelings for her. She was all he could think about now.

James sat in the dining room, thinking about the beautiful redhead.

_God, she's so beautiful._

James shook his head to get her out of his mind.

_Well, maybe this wont be so bad. Lets just hope I'm saying that when we finish lunch. Maybe she'll be the same as she was this morning._

He heard the door open. He looked up.

_Here we go…_

_------ _

Opening the door, Lily saw James staring at her from the other end of the table.

"Hello Miss Evans." Lily almost half expected him to stand, or pull out her chair for her but realized who she was talking about. She walked over and sat in the chair right near his for he was at the head.

Little walked in as fast as his short leg's good carry him. He set down three trays on the table. "Hey Cap'n. I made me special soup. Hope ye like it." He lowered his voice to what he thought was a whisper but Lily heard everything. "Don't forget what curly and the others was sayin'. It's not good to have a woman on the ship. It's too risky. Are ye sure we should be havin' her, Cap'n?"

James gave him a look but didn't answer. "I'll take some water. Miss Evans?"

"Yeah, I'll have water, thanks." She replied, wondering why she shouldn't be on board. Little nodded, hurrying away without making eye contact with Lily. She realized James was staring at her. "Problem?" she asked.

James said, "No. I just can't believe you just said 'Yeah.' Wouldn't you be like, hurt for that?"

"Well I could hardly imagine being physically hurt but I suppose I would be reprimanded for it."

But James spoke as if he didn't hear her. "3 Days on a Pirate ship and you're already talking improperly."

"1 day." Lily corrected but James started pounding down the Pork, swallowed, shaking his head.

"You were unconscious for 2, then count you're first night and this morning. 3 days."

Although Lily hated admitting it, he was right, and that annoyed her. She shrugged and started eating. She tried the soup and closed her eyes in delight.

"Aye. Little be the best cook." James said, his Pirate kicking into his speaking. Lily noticed he talked like that only sometimes.

Her eyes snapped open and looked at him to find him simply drinking the water Little had brought for them. Looking at him now, she couldn't believe he was a real Pirate. He had been nothing but civil to her. He was also handsome as hell.

"Listen, um…Captain. Even though I was ripped from my family, I have to thank you."

James looked at her, confused. He stopped eating and listened.

"I realized, that this experience could be completely horrible and it hasn't. True, you're a Pirate but somehow I know that there's more to you then what everyone thinks you are. I'm not jumping to be best friends here but I figured I'm going to be ere awhile, I might as well try."

James was shocked and…happy? He found himself smiling at her. "Well, Miss Evans, I'm glad that you're-er-tying to make best of the situation."

"I also wanted to thank you for taking me to my cabin when I fell. How did you get me there?" She asked, taking a large bite of meat.

James had some soup, "I carried you." He said almost smugly.

Lily turned as red as her hair and James smirked into his water.

A silence fell upon them, to which they took that opportunity to eat…a lot.

Little showed up with Curly to clean up the plates, neither of them looking at Lily.

"Curly what are ye doing?" Asked Little sounding almost offended.

"I'ma cleanin' up these plates, Little. What be ye problem!"

"Ye just spilled water on them chicken legs!"

"Well, who 'as gon' eat 'em?"

"I don't know. I mighta been hungry. I'm the one doin' dishes so watch where yer puttin' that soup."

They left the room with Lily trying not to laugh and James shaking his head.

What amazed Lily was that, she was afraid of these men 3 days ago and now, she finally understood what James was talking about. They're human.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" A tall fat man came in.

"Oh, yeah. Perfect timing. Miss Evans, meet Smythe. **(A/N: Pronounced like Smith)** He'll help you with anything you need."

Lily looked to Smythe's beaming, grinning, 45-year-old face, and smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you."

"Miss Evans. It's a pleasure." It eyes rolled over her appearance and he got excited, "I have had dress from town I'd like ye to have. I hope its yer size. Never been weared afore. This way."

Lily got up and followed, turning only to say, "Bye. Thank you again James, um, I mean Captain." She flushed and followed Smythe.

James heart leapt when she said his name but realized she would never have feelings for him. She was supposed to date rich, sophisticated men, not a Pirate.

------

Lily was pulling on the lavender gown in her cabin, listening to Smythe talk through the door.

"I'm wishin' now it was green to match your eyes but-,"

He was off when Lily opened the door. Smythe was leaning on the wall and he stood up.

"Miss Lily," he breathed the name she's asked him to call her. "May I say… ye look beau'iful."

" Thank you Smythe."

"Do ye like it?" he asked. She could see he was truly worried that she didn't.

"It's lovely." She replied.

It was perfect. It didn't clash with her hair; it was tight in all the right places; it was very low cut and had, as she called them, light, see-through, _flowy _sleeves.

"Come, Miss Lily. I'll give ye a tour."

"A tour?"

"_The Charlotte_…'tis a large ship. Jus' ye wait…"

------

"...And that, all the way up there be the rigging and the lookout pole on the mast."

"Wow! Oh my that's high…have you ever been up there?" Lily asked Smythe.

"Aye. Couple o' times, but, me gut is too bug for me to climb." He gave a hearty laugh and they continued when Lily noticed most of the crew was staring at her detestfully, whispering about her.

"Hey Smythe?"

"Aye Miss Lily?"

"Why is it bad luck for a woman to be on board?" Lily asked

Smythe blushed, "No reason Miss, old superstitions."

"What were they?" Lily ran in front of him, walking backwards.

"I don't think-," But they both stopped walking because Lily ran into a wall.

"Hello Miss Evans."

A talking wall

Uh-oh

It was rock hard all right but it wasn't a wall. Lily pushed off of James's chest and faced him.

"I'm sorry, I should have-,"

"You shouldn't walk backwards you could've hurt somebody." James said calmly.

"I know, so I'm-,"

"You could have gone overboard if you weren't careful." He interrupted, she was getting agitated, he could tell.

"Oookay, but like I said-,"

"You also could have stepped on my foot and that would have been unappreciated."

"Oh my gosh, you are so annoying!" Lily said, obviously frustrated.

"Yet I wasn't the one who ran into me. You ran into me." He taunted. He then leaned down toward her face, "You should really apologize." James thought this was quite amusing, Lily, however, did not.

"I did!"

"Good." James smirked and walked away, barking orders about how they were to stop staring at Lily and continue whatever they were doing.

"UGH! Does he ever get on your nerves?" she asked Smythe. He opened his mouth, then "Never mind, let's go…" And she stormed off with Smythe trailing behind, smiling knowingly.

------

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please please review otherwise I'm not going to keep writing because I'll think no one's reading it.**

**Thank you!  
**


	3. Sorry?

**A/N: YEY! I got more reviews of people who liked it! Thank you guys so much! This is for, indescribablyBee, bookworm2butterfly, Alli67, cosmopolitan, RavieGrint, Delilah Evans, opalshine, Greekchic, DogLover258, EastCoastHPgrl, hermy permy!**

Chapter 3

James knew developing feelings for Lily Evans spelled trouble. He knew he couldn't and that made him want it even more. It wasn't fondness. He didn't know her enough for it to be love. Lust? Possibly…The fact that when he closed is eyes he saw hr in that blasted dress scared him. He hasn't planned this. He hadn't wanted her on _The Charlotte_ and now…now what?

_I still don't want her here._

But part of him knew that wasn't true. This was her fault…she had to go and be pretty…

------

Lily heard a knock and panicked. Pirates just walked in and she was wearing her under dress on top of her corset and…

Oh god… 

James Potter walked in; She stared at him and he stared at her. He could see...a lot. Her cleavage was showing and he could see he white lace garter on her upper thigh through her white, see through under dress. James gulped and tried to focus on her eyes.

"You should really get out of your cabin. It's-uh- getting stuffy in here," he said. "Besides, we should talk."

"Now?"

"Yes." He paused, his eyes traveling down her body and back up. She blushed and he couldn't stop his smirk. "Well not right this second. Get dressed, I'll be on the foredeck." And he closed the door.

That was one command she _would_ obey. Every part of her body was red with embarrassment but couldn't help but notice the spark of pleasure she felt when he looked at he appreciatively. Sometimes the way he looked at her made her feel…well, beautiful.

------

Lily had thrown on a pale yellow dress and let her curls fall down to her waist, spreading all over most of her back and shoulders.

Once on deck she saw James watching the sunset, the breeze ruffling his black hair and pushing his white shirt against his body. He turned his Head and caught her staring. She automatically turned her head, averting her gaze, but walked towards him.

"It's rude to stare." He stated matter-of-factly. He sat on the edge, holding one of the roped for the sails so he wouldn't fall.

"What?"

"Staring…it's rude. You know I saw you 2 seconds ago, staring at me."

Lily put her hands on her thin waist. "But it was okay when you were staring at me when I had no clothes on?"

"You had _some_ clothes on," he smirked and it made her so agitated. "And who told you to take your clothes off?" He asked.

"Well who told you to come in?"

He glared at her. He was just as stubborn; he hated admitting defeat, which was why he was such a good Pirate and captain. "Touché Evans." He muttered.

She gave a short nod and looked out to sea. "May I ask you a question?" She asked. He looked at her but he eyes were still on the water.

"Other than that one? Go ahead."

"Why is it back luck to have a woman on board?" she asked, looking into his hazel eyes for an answer.

He sighed, "It's not so much bad luck it's just that woman are distracting. And you were a distraction in that purple dress."

"Did _you_ think I was a distraction?"

"And such a distraction can cause accidents." James explained, ignoring her question. "Which is how the superstition came to be in the first place." He looked towards his crew but out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily shiver. "Cold?" He asked

She looked surprised but shook her head, "Nah I'm fine."

"There you go again with the improper language, I'm surprised at you Lily." He hadn't meant to say her name but it just rolled off his tongue.

Lily tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach, trying not to notice how much closer they were now, then before. "Does everyone call you Captain?"

"Everyone but my mother. Sometimes Sirius and Remus because they've been my friends since we were little but even they call me Captain when we're sailing. My mother calls me James, my name's okay." He shrugged.

Lily knew the reason they called him Captain was because he was just a natural leader. He was mature, experienced, brave, confident, stubborn and arrogant. Commanding even. "Mmm, James." She murmured. They looked into each other's eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"But I like it when you say it." he said in a husky whisper that Lily thought she would die. She realized his face was coming closer and her breathing sped up _He's going to kiss me!_

"Cap'n?" James's head snapped up and he let out a soft groan that Lily heard.

"Yes, Curly?"

"None of us can change the mainsail and we knew ye-,"

"I'll be there in 1 minute."

"Aye, Cap'n. Thank ye." Curly gave Lily a blank look and walked back to the crew.

James looked at Lily. He sighed. "Look, about before…" _This is it. _ Lily thought. _ Maybe he has feelings for me. Maybe he'll kiss me. Maybe-_ "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." And he walked away.

Lily stood staring at the place James had previously been. What just happened? Wasn't he just going to kiss her? Or course he was…but he said he was _sorry. _ Did she misread the way he looked at her sometimes? Sure he could get on her nerves very quickly but…

She looked at him over her left shoulder, watching him grad the rope with one hand, give it a huge tug and the sail changed directions. The men cheering and James just walked down the ladder, leaving a hurt and confused Lily staring after him.

------

Lily made a point to ignore him the following day. The next morning, which Sirius told her was Wednesday; she couldn't get out of bed. Her plan was shot to hell when James burst into her room after being informed by Smythe that she wasn't feeling good.

"What are you-cough-doing here?" She asked angrily from her bed. All the covers were thrown off and she was trying to show as much skin as possible without looking indecent which it looked as if she failed by the heat in James's face.

He ignored her question and put his hand on her forehead.

_Well that won't do any good. _ Lily thought bitterly. _ Every time he touches me, I burn. That's bad isn't it?_

He moved the back of his rough hands to her cheeks. "You have a fever." He told her.

"Does anything else hurt besides your head?"

Lily knew she should tell him 'Yes, my stomach, my throat and my heart.' She tried to tell him no but she coughed then winced. He nodded as if saying, "I figured." He leaned over and lightly squeezed and felt around her throat to see if it was swollen.

"Oh so you're a doctor now?" She snapped, which was more like a croak, her voice raspy and soft.

James's face twitched as if he was going to smile then cleared his throat. " You're coming down with something. We need to take you to the infirmary. It's in the lower level."

She swung her legs to the edge of the bed, using all of her energy, and sat up. She felt suddenly light headed and her eyesight went out of focus and she swayed dangerously.

James shook his head. "You can't walk there. I'm gonna have to carry you."

Lily shook her head her head slowly, rubbing her eyes and fanning her face of cold sweat, her hair sticking to her sweaty face, neck and exposed chest. "I'm fine…" she grumbled. She didn't want him touching her.

"Lily please-,"

"It's Miss Evans, Captain Potter."

James's eyes turned cold. "Fine Miss Evans, then you can stay here and never get better."

"Fine."

"Fine!" he turned on his heel and stormed out. He paused outside after slamming the door, both of them thinking the same thing.

_Not good._

He stomped off to his office, bumping shoulders with Sirius on the way.

"James, mate, what-?"

"You talk to her…" he growled and proceeded forward.

Sirius frowned and walked into Lily's room. She was lying on the bed, sweating yet shivering.

"Good morning-cough-Mr. Black."

"Miss Evans," He nodded his head in greeting. "Are you, um…Ill?"

Lily looked at him through heavy eyelids and laughed. "Well, I'll let you be the judge, Mr. Black."

Sirius smiled, "Look, our last meeting wasn't so nice and we're going to be spending a lot of time together so, call me Sirius, Please."

"As you wish Sirius, please call me Lily and get me some water that's over on the dresser?"

Sirius walked over in 2 long strides, poured the water and kneeled before her. He put the cup to her lips and tipping it, helping her drink. Putting the cup on the table, Sirius eased her under the covers.

"I didn't know Pirates were such gentlemen." Lily joked.

Sirius smiled again, then it faded into a frown. "If you don't want to get checked out, you should at least get some sleep.

Lily nodded thankfully, "At least you're not forcing me like James." Sirius saw her eyes turn cold, but could've sworn he saw something else…

Sirius smirked knowingly "Well, that's only because he cares too m-did you just call him James?" he asked.

Lily flushed and rolled over so her back was facing him. He stood up and walked out the door, "Have a good-er-nap."

"Thanks…" Lily said in a quiet voice that Sirius heard, closing the door.

------

No, Lily could not fall asleep because her mind just kept going. Captain James Potter confused her. Was it her, or was he acting two ways towards her? He went to kiss, then apologized. And the thing was, he was hurt. Why? Because she _wanted _him to kiss her. She ached to feel what those lips felt, tasted like. But she couldn't have feelings for him! He was a pirate and she a lady. Imagine the scandal! Although there was no one but the crew who would talk but blast them.

Shut up Lily! 

She would just have to push away the butterflies she felt when his skin touched hers which was, after all, the best feeling she had ever felt, and yet, the worst. Lily sat up and put a silk robe that Smythe had given her, when someone knocked on the door so softly, Lily would have thought it was her imagination had they not knocked louder a second time.

"Come in…" She said in a raspy voice.

James walked in, his boots pounding loudly not unlike Lily's heart.

"Hello James..." She said quietly, glancing at him for a reaction to his name.

If it affected him, he didn't show it but on the inside, he tried to ignore the tingling he felt all over. He took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't-."

But Lily interrupted him. She didn't know if the dizziness was from his closeness or her fever but it didn't matter. As stubborn as she was, she knew something was wrong. "I'm ready to go to the infirmary."

He stared at her then a slow smile came up to his perfect lips. He knew that was her way of telling him to forget about before. He decided to tease her. "Are you telling me I was right?"

Although she knew he was only teasing, that didn't stop her from scowling. James thought she looked cute.

"You enjoy this too much." Lily growled.

"Well?"

"Yes, yes, fine." James gave her a lopsided smile and it was all Lily could do not to swoon.

"Can you stand?" He asked her tenderly, ceasing to tease her. "If you can't, don't try, I'll help you." He reached for her hand but she snapped.

"I can do it." She loathed it when people thought she was weak.

"Pest…" James shot back at her.

She ignored his comment and concentrated on standing. She pushed herself off of the bed and tried to stand but her legs gave out at the last second and James was right there to catch her. She looked up at James' amused face. "I hope you're done now, I would like to help."

Lily sighed, "Okay, but I don't want you carrying me." But the reason was most definitely not because he didn't want her touching him, because lord knows she did, she'd just father get there herself.

"Understandable… take my hand." Lily slipped her hand in his right hand. James stood to her right and a little behind with his left arm wrapped securely around her tiny waist. "Now walk slowly, put all your weight on me." And she did. They made it to the hallway when James realized it was going to be a long trip.

"So…" She looked at him and he smiled encouragingly, "You're walking better then my grandma did, you must be good!"

Lily would have been offended, had she been mad, but she wasn't. She laughed.

------

The process was slow but not boring. Lily knew he could be kind but didn't know he was funny. She had almost forgotten that he didn't want to kiss her.

Cough _ouch_ Cough _ouch._

"In the name of Davvy Jones, will you ever stop coughing?" James asked incredulously but Lily knew he was genuinely concerned.

"Sorry…cough…oh, sorry."

James gave her waist a little squeeze. "One thing I've learned from being a pirate, never be sorry."

"Is this it?" She asked hopefully, pointing to the door, thinking they were there at last. They halted before it.

He nodded. "Yes. I must return to my crew."

Lily's heart sank, "You're not coming in with me?"

James tried not to look into her disappointed eyes and chose not to answer. "Arty!" A young man came rushing over. "Cap'n?"

"Help Miss Lily into the infirmary and give her the best you got."

"Aye Cap'n." He said hesitantly

James turned back to Lily when she said, "Um, James? Thank you…"

He gave a short nod. Their faces were inches apart and he smirked. He put the knuckle of his index finger under her chin. "Get better, all right?" not waiting for her response, he dropped his hand a walked away.

Lily wondered if she'd ever breath again.

------

**A/N I hoped you liked it! I tried really hard to get it up this weekend and i hope it was worth it. Review please! See you guys next weekend! (Damn school)**


	4. David and the Rescue?

**A/N: Thank you hpisthegreatest, indescribablyBee, DogLover258, RavieGrint, opalshine, cosmopolitan, potterchik, kel, Rylie D! You guys make me so happy! Keep 'em coming.**

Chapter 4

David Evans sat in his office, in his chair, thinking. David despised his two older brothers, especially Jack and his family. Living rich like he should be. He may have been greedy but what did he care? And his fool of a niece, Lillian, was going to inherit a fortune's worth, which should be his, for her 18th birthday. The reason it was not given, was that the little brat went and landed herself on a Pirate ship with one of the most famous Captains known to Pirates, and, of course, the most disgraced. Not that David was complaining. She had actually helped him and for that, he was somewhat grateful.

"Mr. Evans, this letter just arrived for you." One of his servants handed him an envelope and left. He opened and started to read, an evil smile appearing upon his lips. It was signed.

T. M. R

------

Lily spent the next two days in the infirmary. Sirius and Smythe visited to make her laugh, Remus clued her in on what was going on with the crew and James came by to check her progress. That Saturday morning, she was cleared and released. During her time there, James had talked to the crew about their strange superstition about women, or so Remus had told her. James made them listen to reason and so the crew accepted her. Now when they saw her, they gave her a small nod, a wave or even a, "Hullo Miss Lily" which she was happy about. She felt more at ease.

So thrilled about her release, she ran up on deck. "James!" He spun around and smiled when his eyes landed on her. She rushed up to him and gave him an unexpected hug. "I'm finally free!"

James chuckled. "Really? I didn't notice. Maybe we should lock you up next time, I wonder what I'll get."

Lily blushed prettily and smiled shyly, "Sorry…"

James just shook his head. "I know it may seem as if I'm always leaving you, but it's your bad timing I swear."

"Don't swear."

"Pirate." He reminded her.

"Still." She cracked.

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Pest."

"Go eat breakfast." She snapped

"Don't go causing chaos on my ship, you hear?"

Lily ignored the feeling in her stomach when he grinned at her. "O-okay…"

_Are you kidding Lily? You say 'Okay'? No wonder he didn't kiss you. _

He gave her a weird look before walking away from her. She watched until he disappeared then the crew called her over, so she decided to talk to them until James was back- I mean-until… something else…

------

James finished his breakfast when Remus burst in. "I'm sorry to intruded, James, But you must come." He panted as if he just ran a race.

"Why? What has happened?"

"It's Miss Lily, come quick."

Fear flooded through him as he followed Remus. They climbed the ladder and looked wildly around.

"Up there Cap'n." Said Smythe with…admiration? "Ain't she amazin'? I'm tellin' ye."

James lopped up and his jaw dropped. There on the rigging, was Lily, clutching the mast that was behind her.

_Oh no._

Lily was hanging on for dear life. She couldn't believe she actually went through with it. She had to get down.

Fast.

Shaking like a leaf, she moved up to the ladder. She almost didn't start down until…

" If we die I blame you." Lily sighed in relief and looked behind her, or as much as she could anyway.

"James…" He moved up on the ladder, so his body was covering hers. He was obviously taller so his head cleared hers and he was on one step below.

"Take one step at a time, okay?"

Lily was doubtful. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can, trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust you, you're a Pirate!" She saw hurt flash in his eyes and Lily felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly, "It's okay…"

She started to shake again. "What if I fall?"

"You won't fall alone."

Lily swallowed hard and nodded. She, instead of holding the ladder like James, hugged the mast.

"Right leg first." He instructed her gently. Lily was so grateful to him. He was not making fun of her, he was helping her. She couldn't express how thankful she felt. His calm voice made her feel safe and his body on hers made her feel protected, and a little flushed. **(A/N: teehee…) **"Good, no another." She had taken about 6 steps when he told her, "Don't slid on the mast like that, you'll get splinters everywhere." She immediately let go, grabbing the ladder and lowered her left foot. It slipped and she hastily grabbed hold tight and James was there in a heartbeat. "Easy. Don't worry, Lily, just don't look down. I've got you."

She nodded, tense with fear and put her feet back on where James told her to, except looked down by mistake. She froze and closed her eyes. It was such a long way down. They were going to die. She felt it. James tried to get mind off of it.

"So, beautiful weather, don't you agree?"

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Thank you…" She whispered. James merely grinned at the back of her head and they continued downward with James still saying encouraging words.

"We're almost there. Move over to the last, you're getting close to the edge of the bars." Lily moved over quickly. Before she knew it, she heard the cheering of the crew. James reached the bottom first, then reached for Lily's waist, and picked her from the ladder ad if she weighed nothing. She turned and gave him the hugest hug for the second time. "Wow! Two in one day." He joked.

"Thank you so much."

James's large hands went to the small of her back and he laughed, hugging her back. "Don't mention it."

To Lily's surprise, him holding her didn't affect the crew. They were all talking in amazement of how Lily, a _woman_, managed to get up there and back…alive. She pulled away but his hands remained. He shook his head.

" I can't believe they talked you into this."

"But they didn't, honest. Smythe and Curly were just telling me about the amazing view.

James looked at the two Pirates with a pointed look. "Oh they did, did they?" They had the decency to look sheepish.

"James?" His attention snapped back to her. "You may let go now."

"Huh? Oh!" He blushed and took his hands off her waist. "Sorry…"

She sent an amused look from her red face. "I guess I forgive you…" They smiled at each other.

"I say Miss Lily! Good show ye put on. That be amazin'. Eh gents?" Everyone was talking with Lily, including Remus. But the only who noticed James staring at Lily, was Sirius.

Absentmindedly nodding, shaking hands and laughing with the men, she thought about the thrill she got when he had held her. James appeared so brave and mean, don't get her wrong, he _could _be mean, but with her, he could be so gentle. They way he touched her and held her with care made her feel wanted for the first time in her life. She found herself wanting more.

Staring at her now, James knew he was developing feelings for her. Feelings he'd never felt for anyone. And he knew that ignoring those feelings wasn't going be easy anymore…

"…right, Cap'n?" James snapped back to reality and notice the whole crew was staring at him. James blinked dumbly.

"Um…what?"

------

"Are you serious?" Lily asked, listening to James's story.

"No Lily," he explained slowly. "I-am-James."

"I'm Sirius!" Sirius called randomly from behind. Lily resisted the temptation to roll her beautiful eyes. She went back to her conversation with James as Sirius carried on mopping the deck with Little who was taking a break from the kitchens. He enjoyed pissing Sirius off saying "Sirius? What the hell kind of a mother names her kid Sirius?" When Sirius says, "Don't talk about my mama." **(A/N: Things have really changed haven't they…note sarcasm)**

"So you actually met Blackbeard?"

"Well, Pirates don't exactly sit down and invite others for tea and er-'get to know each other' if you know what I mean. So I didn't er-meet-dear Mr. Edward."

"Edward?"

"Edward Teach, Blackbeard as he fancies."

"Oh…so you…fought…."

James nodded. He expected her to look at him disapprovingly but couldn't help but smile when she said, "Who won?"

"We did."

Lily's eyes widened. "You mean-."

"Nahh, but his ship was banged up good and his crew was half gone."

"I've read th-." She started but stopped when she noticed James was looking at something above her head but behind her. James cursed under his breath. She turned around and saw a ship coming towards them. Who was it? Maybe it was her father! Her father? She thought she was supposed to be happy at this but she wasn't. She didn't _want_ to leave. Was she that horrible that she'd rather be with a Pirate then her family? Turning to look at James, she realized she wasn't ready to leave _him._

"Smythe!" James barked, not taking his eyes off the ship.

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Find out the coarse of that ship. They're sailing with the wind, thus with speed so make haste!"

"Aye Sir!"

In the blink of her eye, the crew was moving about, James shouting orders. He then disappeared climbing down the ladder.

She turned to look back at the ship. It was so close now. So close, that a canon was shot. Lily watched as it soared over their heads, with fright. Would her father go as far as to attack the pirates who had harmed nobody, especially not her? They had taken care of her when she was sick and gave her some of the most enjoyable moments she'd ever experienced. Looking at the ship now, it was not one of her father's ships she noted with…relief. What who was on that ship?

_Pirates_

Different Pirates. Pirates not in the command of James Potter, which means they will certainly not be, like James's crew. Another canon shot and it landed next to the Charlotte in the water making the ship rock so Lily had to rebalance herself.

James had returned on-deck. His sword on his belt by his side, his face wore a stony expression, his eyes cold and he was now tucking his pistol beneath his swords so it could not be seen. Another Canon shot, though this one was successful. It hit one of the sails, puncturing it, and made a hole in the deck.

"Curly! Find out what room that hit! Sirius! Ready the canons!"

"Return fire, Cap'n?" Sirius asked. James stared at the ship.

"No Hold fire until my command."

Sirius looked apprehensive. "All right…"

"Cap'n!" Smythe went wheezing over to James "Their coarse…it's with purpose…"

"You mean-."

"Aye Cap'n. Sailing for us."

James let out another stream of swearwords and strode to the front of the ship. **(A/N: The stern? Or the Bow? I can't remember…I thought it was the stern….)** Smythe continued, "Cap'n ye gotta turn around-."

"We remain on coarse." James said decisively.

"But ye-."

"We stay!"

"Aye Cap'n" Smythe was ready to leave for the armory below when he caught sight of Lily. "Miss Lily!"

"Smythe… why isn't James returning fire?" Lily willed herself to stop shaking.

Smythe shook his head. "I don't know, Miss. They're a 32-pound-shot. We're just a 6-ound."

"6? That's it? I may not know what that means but I do know that 32 is bigger then 6."

"Aye, Miss Lily. We be fast and skillful. We not be needing canons."

Lily looked and… the ship was coming for them! If _The Charlotte_ didn't return fire, or change directions…they'd crash and…

Curly came back to James. "It was the mess Hall. No one was in there." James nodded, relieved. "Cap'n I really think-."

"Do not move this ship and do not fire those weapons, understand?"

"Aye Sir."

The Pirate ship was nearing the Charlotte that when they were but a few yards away, James grinned calmly. "You may fire when ready."

Sirius looked shocked then grinned "Aye, Cap'n." He walked over to the men waiting for their order and shouted. "FIRE!" That was all it took. 3 canons went off at the same time. 1 hit their main mast, 1 hit the tip of a sail and the 3rd hit a huge hole in their deck.

"So he waited until you were close enough?" Lily asked Smythe.

"Aye Miss Lily." He replied, smiling. "They'll over shoot and we'll never miss a shot. Ye, on the other hand, should keep a sharp eye, savvy?"

Lily nodded and Smythe hurried off to help. The other ship had a lot worse damaged then _The Charlotte_, Lily saw much to her delight.

"Cap'n?" Remus called from the front of the ship. "Something's not right. There's too much movement on board."

Lily saw he was right. The crew on that ship was definitely preparing for something. She knew James would figure it out; it made her feel more safe.

James cursed. "They're gonna board us."

And less safe.

"What?" Sirius shrieked. "But we've nothing on with us that's worth anything!"

Smythe shrugged, shaking his head, indicating he didn't know. "Apparently they think we do."

Remus turned to James. "What are we going to do?"

James looked in each and every man's eyes and said calmly but powerfully, "We're Pirates aren't we? We're going to fight…and win." He smirked at them. "See if we don't."

The crew cheered and pick up their guns and brandished their swords. James nodded at each of them, not a trace of a smile on his face anymore. He turned and froze with fear. _Lily._

He ran to her and grabbed her arms, "You have to hide."

"I'm not-,"

"Lily, as you're Captain I'm ordering you, as you're friend I'm begging you. Lock yourself in my cabin."

Lily saw in his eyes fear, concern and…love? No, no of course not.

A man shouted, "They're ready to board!"

James realized it was too late. She wouldn't make it in time. "Stay behind these barrels instead and do not move."

She crouched behind the large barrels so no one could see her. James kneeled in front of her, taking her face gently in his rough hands. "Promise me you will stay hidden."

Lily nodded, wide-eyed and fearful. But not for herself. "I-I promise."

"I will come for you, do you understand me? Lily nodded again. James reached into his belt and pulled out his pistol. He handed it to her. She fingered it; it felt cold in her hands. "I don't think you'll need it, but just in case."

"Cap'n they're here!"

James hurriedly looked at her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Lily sucked in her breath and absentmindedly touched her lips that were tingling like crazy.

James looked at her seriously. "Stay here." He stood up and moved the barrels so she was completely covered.

So many different emotions were swirling around her head. He kissed her. Actually kissed her, and it felt marvelous. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the shouts of the two groups of Pirates clashing swords. Lily felt scared for James. There he was fighting and she was protected. He, James, was responsible for all that happened to the crew. He told them what to do and how to do it. They would, undoubtedly, die for him but they trusted him so much, that whatever James said, they'd do. Lily watched as James fought one man. He was very obviously no match for James. And he had the man weaponless in under 30 seconds. James held the tip of his sword to the man's throat. Pretty sure he was going to push the sword in, Lily was ready to shut her eyes when James shocked her. Instead of killing him like she thought he would, James simply kicked the man's gut and strode away. The rest of James's crew, however, was not so merciful. Dead bodies of men were either lying on deck or floating in the water; there were only 8 total. Thankfully, none from the crew of _The Charlotte. _

"Well Hello lassie." Growled one of the Pirate's with a heavy Scottish accent. He had torn away 3 of the barrels and Lily and the Pirate were a yard from each other. Lily stood up defiantly; stepping back, vaguely hearing, "Retreat! Retreat!" She looked around; watching the Pirates, or what was left of them, return to their broken ship. Only this pirate wasn't leaving. He started approaching her. "Well, well, well, looks like I won the prize." He grinned nastily.

Lily reached down and picked up James's pistol, pointing it at the pirate's heart, sounding more daring then she felt, "Don't come any closer. I'll shoot you."

The Pirate taunted her. "A thing like you wouldn't know how." He grabbed the hand that was holding James's gun and they struggled until Lily put her finger in position….

And pulled the trigger.

------

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Ooh the plot finally starts to unfold! Review please! See you next weekend! **


	5. 9 hours

**A/N: Thank you to…. piggy396, Rylie D, kel, bookworm2butterfly, Greekchic, indescribablyBee, potterchik, hpisthegreatest, becks, szabatka2, james-s2-lily, shortyroc, opalshine, SugarHi Marauders, DogLover258,**

**You make me smile…. I know I told some people Sunday but that's when I typed this and I had no school today so…I'm ashamed…**

**Read and enjoy**

Chapter 5

Lily Evans stared in the eyes of the man- the Pirate- standing in front of her. The smoke from the freshly fired pistol was surrounding them. She saw the Pirate's eyes widened and his grip on her hand loosened. The blood was now poring from his chest. His breathing became labored, then stopped: his mouth open, drooling blood. The pirate, the one Lily shot, started to fall towards her when she stepped out of the way, the man falling on his face with a thud. She blinked in shock.

_I just killed someone. I just shot a Pirate._

She felt someone staring at her so she turned around. Lily found herself looking in the eyes of James Potter who was almost on the other side of the ship. He lanced between her and the dead pirate blankly. Lily wondered if he saw her kill him. The look his is eyes told her he did. She stared back at him, noticing how much kinder, in a way, he appeared, and how his features seemed more…appealing. Lily could've sworn (had it not been improper and sinful to swear) she felt her heart stop when there was a large Pirate, one of the only ones left from the other ship, sneak up behind James. The man, who was a bulky as hell, raised his sword.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed with all the energy she had left. He swung around to face the pirate. Instead of drawing his sword, or defending himself in anyway like a normal person, (Lily then realized normal people don't usually swear themselves to piracy and fight for their lives for a ship or gold) he smiled at the man!

"Well, hello!" James said to the man.

The piece of Bulk slashed his sword but James had excellent reflexes and dodged it. "My dear friend, are you not going to return to the _Sea Devil?_ I normally don't escort men to th-," **(A/N: I took _Sea Devil_ from the book Peter and the Starcatchers…so it's not mine.)**

He growled and made another attempt to go at James but he grabbed his arm and stopped it. Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bulk, as she was now calling him, was at least two full heads taller than James and yet, James could over power him. "Well, if you prefer _The Charlotte, _I just have one thing to say. I hope you're not afraid of the dark, because we don't light candles in the brig."

When Bulk's eyes flashed with confusion, Lily saw James pick up a rope with hit foot, taking it in his hands and tie Bulk's hands together behind his back.

All the other pirate's from the other ship (the _Sea Devil_ did James say?) were off _The Charlotte _and taking off, with more than half their crew gone. All were dead, except two, including Bulk, that were taken prisoner. Lily watched as if in slow motion, Smythe and Curly pick up a dead man, the one Lily killed, and threw him overboard. Little had gotten a mop to clean the deck, Remus helping him. She stared at the now clean deck where Lily had taken the life of a man. She felt a presence behind her and a large, warm hand on her bare shoulder where her dress had slid down the slightest bit. Though tiny, the skin on skin connection made her feel tingly. However, she could not bring herself to be happy-not now.

"Lily." His voice ever so soft. "Lily, please look at me."

She obeyed, turning slowly, staring at his bare, bloodied chest as though not really seeing. "I…"

"Lily, you don't-."

"I killed someone." Her eyes full with tears, nevertheless determined not to let them fall.

"It's okay. It was a simple accident." He assured her.

"No." She told him, meeting his gaze to that he saw the anger in her eyes and her furrowed brow. She shook her head, making her hair falling even more from her bun. "I knew what I was doing…the way he looked at me…I-I just- I wanted-"

"Shh…calm down, it'll be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

Lily's determined eyes faltered and showed her true feelings that gave James a sudden urge to hold her. "Will it? I shot a man, and- and _I'm glad. _I'm glad he's dead." Her tears fell down her cheeks and James couldn't stop himself from wiping them away. Feeling the smallest bit of comfort, she realized how much she wanted it. She wrapped her arm around his waist and sobbed her heart out into his chest. James didn't know what else to do so he followed his heart and did what felt natural.

He held her.

------

_He was walking on deck with the battle ragging on. He felt safe knowing Lily was down in her cabin where he put her, let's hope she stays there this time. James saw bits and pieces of his ship flying everywhere but what caught his eye was…Lily. She was standing on the other side, wearing a beautiful sapphire-blue dress. A leering Pirate coming at her. James ran towards them, and then heard a shot; he was too late._

_Lily's eyes went side and there was blood all down her dress. He caught her just before she hit the floor; the Pirate had taken off. Her breathing was fast and shallow. He looked at her, willing himself not to cry. Her eyes filled with love, for him. James had to tell her. Scream, shout, cry-anything to let her know he loved her too before-_

_Lily's eyelids closed over her emeralds and James's breathing stopped with hers but not before she gave him one last smile._

_Lily- was- dead._

_James held her body close to his as he felt a new rush of emotions. Hurt, anger-_

_Revenge._

_He gently laid Lily's body down, took out his sword and ran at the leering pirate. When he came face to face with him, however, he froze. The pirate was…_

_His father._

_His father's leering face changed into a sad smile. "I'm sorry son." He said in an echoing voice. James dropped his sword, instead cocking his pistol._

"_Me too." He aimed the gun, pulled the trigger and-_

"Cap'n?"

James's eyes shot open as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. His eyes adjusted to the candle being held at his face.

"Smythe? How-how long have I been as-asleep?"

"About 9 hours."

"9 HOURS?" He stood up. "Why didn't you or anyone wake me up?"

"Sorry Cap'n, but ye was sleeping like a babe, ye was. Sirius be tellin' me ye haven't had a good night's sleep in days."

James downcast is gaze, muttering "Untrustworthy Pirates…"

Smythe didn't hear, "But ye was thrashin' about and ye looked troubled so…"

"Thank you Smythe." James went to his dresser and took a gulp of water. Then he remembered. "Has anyone seen Lily?"

Smythe shook his head. "Not recently. She stopped by before and sat with ye-she wouldn't say why- then she left and has been in her cabin. She wouldn't eat her dinner, Remus said." James sighed, but nodded, telling Smythe he understood and took three long strides out his door; leaving Smythe shouting that he should have something to eat.

James went to the lowest level of the ship to pay their prisoner's a little visit.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short but what can I say…sorry if it took awhile…the next chapter will be longer…please review!**


	6. A Farewell

**Thank you so much; piggy396, Jasu, szabatka2, Drunk Cow, A terrible Beauty, I love fred and George,** (Me too!) **BrazilianPrincess, james-s2-lily, SugarHi Marauders, potterchik, thepoweroflove, DogLover258, romance rocker, and JackielovesTheresa'sStories!**

**----- **

Chapter 6

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" He stood at attention.

James smiled, "At ease, Sirius, we're not in the bloody English Army."

Sirius laughed and regained his calm, laid back composure, "Sorry mate, you know me…"

"Yeah… Listen, I need you down here, " he gestured to the smelly, dark, wet prison (literally) that hey were in, " along with Remus. Have you seen him?"

"Right here!" Remus called from behind.

James grinned at them. "Excellent."

Remus and Sirius confusedly followed James back and back and back, finally reaching one inhabited cell. James reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a ring of keys. Opening the cell gate, James told Remus and Sirius to each grab a prisoner. "Tie them each up on a chair." Once the two pirates from the _Sea Devil_ were tied, James stared at them with a cold look. "I hope you and your little friends enjoyed yourselves. Cause here, I guarantee a lifetime of hell if you don't answer me."

Sirius grinned at Remus who smiled back mischievously. Little came in with two smoking bowls of his famous soup, the two Pirates looked at the bowls hungrily.

"Hungry? Thanks Little…" Then addressed the pirates again. "You tell me what I want to know," he explained slowly, " You can eat. If I don't, then you can go back in your little playpen, " he gestured to the cell, "and stay hungry."

The tiny one looked eager but the bigger one, Bulk, glared at James. "We wont tell you anything, _idjit._ (A/N: Sort of like Pirate lingo for idiot.) The smaller one, but by no means the younger one, yearned for the soup.

James glared, "Fine, Remus, take the soup up to-."

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" Cried the small one. James knelt on one knee in front of him.

"Well you know what I want to hear. Go on…" James said in a deep voice. Silence followed and James was not a patient man. "Speak!"

Then squeaked. "The Captain, Captain Nerezza, was hired by a man-."

"What man?" James inquired, not kindly.

The coward flinched, "I don't know S-S-Sir."

James glared, "Continue."

"Well, Sir, the guy told the Captain you had a lady on board and…well…"

"Well…" growled Sirius.

"All he said was the man wanted her on the _Sea Devil_ unharmed."

"Have you seen this man?" asked Remus.

The pirate shook his small, worthless head, "N-no Sir, all I know is he's an American."

This confused James. "It's 1775, how could an American be friendly with an English Captain?"

"Please, Sir, I do not know."

James looked at him hard. "You're lying."

The pirate downcast his eyes; James took out his knife and put it to the man's ear. "Tell the truth." He started to whimper.

"The man's a spy for the British Army, he's a Tory around Massachusetts."

James withdrew his knife and sat back ion his chair, thinking hard. Sirius leaned over. "We don't know any Tory's, do we?"

James sighed shaking his head. "I can't recall." He paused and looked at the huge man who was glaring at the smaller one.

"You fool, Captain'll kill you for this."

"I'm tired and hungry…"

"Remus, give this man his meal and once he's done, you may out them back. Son? What's your name?"

"Peter." The pirate said. James shortly nodded and Remus did what he was told. James started back up the ladder, knowing Lily would want to talk to him about what had happened. Knowing that he had to tell her, the sooner the better. Before anyone got too attached. He was afraid it was too late…

"James, where you going? Asked Sirius. James looked at him with sad, tired eyes.

"There is someone I must speak with."

------

She knew falling in love with a pirate, let alone the Captain, was wrong but there was little she could do. Sure, he was a pirate, but Lily had seen James's good side. He was gentle, kind and caring. Of course, he was still a pirate. What she couldn't understand was why that appealed to her so much? Her reasoning turned out to be that he was what she had longed to be. No one telling you how to dress, what to say, where to go, He told her that his crew was more like his family in a way, all enjoying the freedom they were given. She guessed it kind of went along with piracy. Lily was falling for him and her reaction to his kiss proved it. But what could she do? He never said anything about returning her feelings. But somehow, deep inside, she knew, he cared for her too. She knew it.

A far away gunshot snapped her out of her thoughts, as she looked towards the sea in all-different directions. Nothing but water. Then a deep voice spoke from behind her.

"It's just the war. The Revolutionary War, we're nearing Massachusetts."

It was the same deep voice that haunted her sleepless nights. She turned to James Potter and inhaled and exhaled deeply, not really listening to what he was saying. She must ask him. She didn't want to but her mouth couldn't stop itself so she blurted and a couple of moments and a 'Lily are you alright?'

"Why?" she asked, staring him straight in the eyes after turning to face him. James was clearly confused, and then understood; this is what he knew she would ask. He let her continue. "You just had to kiss me didn't you? Why couldn't you be mean? Or-or ugly?"

James smiled the tiniest bit. In her mind, this was so easy to Lily but she couldn't help but feel upset. What if James _didn't_ feel the same? Hating him would have been easier. But she had to fall for him.

"Lily, about that kiss-."

"No," Lily interrupted; afraid she was going to hear what she knew was coming anyway. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if she waited. "Don't tell me you regret it, or your sorry because I felt something that day that I wouldn't have felt if you didn't also. I believe-no- I have to believe you care for me too."

James looked torn. " I do…"

Lily allowed her self to be somewhat happy, she felt like hugging him and never letting go. IF she didn't let go, she couldn't possibly hear the bad part. But he was letting go before her.

"…But we can't. It's happening so fast and…" He stepped away from her, running his hands over his face, frustrated.

She frowned at him "I just want-."

"I know what you want and that's the problem. Lily it's the 18th century, a lady does not belong with-with someone like me."

"What do you-?"

"I mean we can't be how you want us to. We're not the same."

"We're not as different as you may think." She took a step towards him; he took a step back.

This was harder then he thought it would be. "We can't." he said weakly, as if it pained him to say it. He now realized, the fact that Lily wanted him helped, that he wanted her back. Of course he cared for her, of course he felt something, he was the one who kissed her, but how could he get her to understand they could never be?

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked desperately.

"Don't you see? We're from two different worlds Lily. You and I can never be." Tears sprang to Lily's eyes. James took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to tell her. He willed himself to stay strong. "I have arranged for men to escort you into Boston Harbor. There is a station of British troops who will inform your father of your return. They can't go far with you, for they are wanted…being pirates and all…"

Though Lily had overheard him telling that to Smythe, it still hurt to hear him say it to her. She stepped close to him and took his hands in hers. Tears were streaming down her face and James wanted to wipe them away. "Then I want you to know you have given me the adventure I always dreamed about. I'll never forget you James Potter." James swallowed hard and blinked back his own tears. She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, letting her lips linger for the slightest second.

When James spoke, his voice cracked a little, " You will arrive t-tomorrow"

"Yes Captain."

James averted his eyes anywhere but her face. He was breaking her heart, he knew. But he also knew, at least hope she would forgive him. When he didn't respond, Lily choked down a sob and ran away, down and down to her cabin where she fell on top of her bed, never feeling more alone in her entire life.

------

Mr. Riddle- 

_The man you sent to the Charlotte was unsuccessful. I know this, of course, because I did not receive a letter describing the Capture of James Potter and the girl. I hired you to do your job and because you wanted revenged on the whelp. See that it's done and you'll get what you want._

_D.E._

_------ _

"You're sending her back home?" asked Remus.

James nodded numbly, " I must. I'm afraid feelings have gotten too strong and in the way."

Remus stared at him. "James, she'll make you happy, there's nothing wrong with being happy for once."

"Happiness had nothing to do with it, Remus."

"Then what is it? The attack?"

"Piracy is a dangerous life. She doesn't get it. She's been sheltered all her life, she's – she's not safe with me."

Remus looked at James, feeling pity for his friend. He looked tired, frustrated, sad and distracted. "All right James. If you say so." He went to exit, glancing back, watching a lonely tear fall down James's cheek.

------

**A/N: Wow that's really sad…don't hate me.**

**Yeah I know it was kinda fast for strong feelings but everything will be explained and have you ever read Romeo and Juliet? They fell in love pretty quickly too...**

**Anyways, bear with me it won't stay sad for long. Review please! **

**( it wasn't as long as I thought It would be but…I updated so be happy! lol)**


	7. Discoveries

**A/N: Big thanks to, I love fred and George, Rylie D, cosmopolitan, romance rocker, BrazilianPrincess, james-s2-lily, potterchik, squeejeefaxmachine, Greekchic, Queenofrootloops, piggy396, DogLover258, Drunk Cow, szabatka2, opalshine, A terrible Beauty, SugarHi Marauders, and indescribablyBee! You all are awesome and I love you D**

On with the show… 

Chapter 7

James just had an epiphany. The only people who knew about Lily's whereabouts were them, the crew. Those Pirate had attacked know exactly where to find his ship. Only pirates think like Pirates, which is why the _Charlotte _was found with such ease. What James asked himself was, the whole British army was looking for Lily on Jack's command. Why would Pirates want to help the army? _They wouldn't_ James answered himself. Those pirates were sent, no, _hired_ to find Lily but not to protect her; to harm her. And this was James's epiphany- he knew an Evans once. He didn't understand how he couldn't see it before. He knew one…personally knew him and they never got along. He was the reason of the attack.

David Evans.

But as James kept thinking, his blood ran cold. David Evans was probably being informed of everything. Of both success and failure. David Evans was in Boston right now. He was waiting for Lily. Normally they could just sail away and that would be the end of it. But there was just one problem.

Lily already left.

------

Lily walked as one condemned. Smythe was behind her and Remus in front. She felt like a prisoner, although she was being freed (so to speak). She watched the shoppers as they passed and looked at the windows of the shop, not really shocked that she hadn't missed it. She didn't miss her old life. She liked it when she was treated like everybody else.

Lily had the feeling that someone was watching her. But when she turned, she saw no one but Smythe. Lily followed as Remus turned down a more desolate road. She heard a twig snap and sharply turned to see Smythe smiling guiltily. She didn't know why she was feeling antsy, she just was. The air felt damp and thick, not moving. Then she turned back again and Smythe was gone. Going to warn Remus, she turned forward and, also, found nothing. Not a bird, or a leaf. No one was around, so just like a horse, she got spooked and ran. (A/N: Yeah I know you're probably thinking… "A Horse?")

"What? James! We have to save her."

"I didn't know that! I'm _so_ glad I have you to tell me!" James said sarcastically, resuming his pacing. Sirius sighed but shut up.

Two minutes later.

"You know what you have to do."

James looked at him. "I know what I have to do, I'm just trying to think of anything else, we could do." Ding! Light bulb! He grinned. "I got it."

James told him and Sirius stared in disbelief. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" James glared. "Er- Captain, Sir."

James shook his head, "It's the only way Lily won't be hurt."

"But they've been trying to catch you for years. DO you know how much money is on your reward poster now? And you're just gonna give yourself up?"

"Just let it go. We have to hurry now. Sirius are you coming or not?"

Sirius looked at his friend's face, which was full of concern and worry. He grinned at him. "Right behind you, mate."

James smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

------

James knew how far he had to go, but didn't know exactly what street they'd be on if that made sense. Then he felt pain on his back and bum. He opened his eyes; someone knocked him over. James found himself staring into big beautiful green eyes."

"James?" Her voice sounded like music to his ears. Had James not known any better, he would've said it was an angel from heaven.

"Oh Lily..." He stood, pulling her up with him, and wrapped his arms around her delicate body. He remembered Sirius was behind him so he let go of her gently and turned. No one. "Sirius? Where is he?"

"Remus and Smythe are gone too! I got freaked so I ran…and found you."

James nodded and took her hand. "I need to tell you something."

Lily looked confused but remained quiet. James continued. "The man who ordered the attack was your uncle."

"M-my Uncle? Uncle David?" asked Lily.

James nodded. He explained everything he knew. Lily put her had to her chest. "I can't say I'm totally surprised but- I – wha-."

"I don't know…but we must get you back to _the Charlotte_."

Despite the information bout her Uncle (she never liked him anyway) her mood brightened. "You mean, I can stay?"

James felt himself happy as well. "Yes, you'll be safer there…for now."

She gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly, both thinking the same thing. _We're together again_.

They separated and James cleared his throat. "Well-er- we better get you back, yeah?

Lily frowned, "What about Remus, Sirius, and Smythe."

"Once I know you're safe, I'm going to look for them."

"You're not going without me." Said Lily.

"You've been through enough and it's too dangerous."

"But he's my Uncle!"

James paused and thought about what she just said. "You think he has them?"

"Well, yeah. Who else would make it a point to kidnap all three of them?"

"Then it's a trap. Lily they want you to come to the rescue with-."

"With you. They want you too James." She took a step closer. "I'm not leaving you alone James, I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

James sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He needed more information on David before Lily left. "Okay, what does your uncle do when he wins something or gets something he wants?"

Lily thought. Had he ever won anything? He was the youngest and was always last, after his brothers. Except there was that one time on his birthday. They had played cricket (just the men of course, it would have been improper for women to play) and her father, Jack, had let David hit the ball and score to win. But what did David _do _after that? He wanted to go somewhere…to eat! But eat what? Cake? No... That wasn't it. But then, she remembered a red bird. A bird? Why a Bird? What kind of bird was red? "Red Robin," she said aloud. "The Red Robin Inn, he'd go there to eat."

"That's a bed and breakfast isn't it?" James asked, trying to recall one time when Sirius and he snuck in one night. Lily nodded. "Then they will have put them up in a room."

Lily, again, nodded. "All right, lets get you back to the ship-."

"No! James I'm not leaving. If you didn't want me to follow, you shouldn't have made me tell you where to go. Now I know where you're going."

James opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing in defeat. "You're a pest, you know that right?"

Lily smirked. "I've been told by a certain Captain."

"Have you now? He must be an unfortunate bloke."

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I'd consider him to be quite the lucky one."

"Why is that?"

"Well," she replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He knows me of course!"

"Ah…" James shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, more importantly, we must get going. It's almost midnight and soon we will not be able to see." They ran fast, hand in hand. "We have to turn here but it's on this street so uh," he glanced down at Lily's shoes that had been making clicking noises on the cobblestone road. "You have to go barefoot."

Lily nodded, almost eagerly; taking her shoes off and, though she was already short, became even shorter. She had never done anything this adventurous, or exciting in her whole life. Save for her time on the _Charlotte_. She looked up at James, now a whole head shorter, who looked at her amusedly. "Comfortable?"

Lily laughed quietly, "Very…"

"All right, let's go." They proceeded down the street, the silence of night growing more and more eerie. They paused two buildings away from the Boston Red Robin Inn. James turned seriously to Lily, holding her shoulder at an arms length. "We are going in and trying to find Dav-your uncle. There will be no British troops here, but just in case…" he reached behind her head and gently pulled out her clip, letting her hair fall down, the wind blowing some strand in front of her face, "Keep your head down. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm not taking chances after my dr- after what happened..." He almost slipped, telling her about his nightmare.

Lily nodded, not really trusting her voice. His actions were confusing her… like he wanted her then thought better of it. She went to go towards the building when he grabbed her wrist. Apparently he wasn't done talking…

"If anything happens, leave immediately."

Now, she had to talk. "No, James, I'm not going to be useless."

"You'll be useless if you're dead! And-and so would I." He whispered. They stared at each other in silence.

Lily was touched. Really, she was. But she was not going to flee at the first sign of trouble like some coward. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Lily glared at him childishly, "You're acting like my father. It's a major turn-off."

James's mouth twitched into a smile for a second. "It's because I care, Lily, you know that."

"After yesterday, I obviously have reason not to know that."

**Ouch**. "I'm sorry I-please, we have to get in there, let's not argue."

"Alright, but-."

"Not buts."

Lily smiled. "I love that expression."

"Pest." James rolled his eyes jokingly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

All kidding aside, they became solemn as they approached the guard outside the inn. "Whaddaya want." The drunken guard grunted. He blew out smoke from his grungy pipe that made Lily want to puke. James's voice, however, was strong.

"My-erm-fiancé " Lily coughed. James glanced at her, smirking secretly to her. "-and I would like to enter, kind Sir."

The man looked at Lily who was looking down as James instructed. He stared at Lily suspiciously then turned to James and grunted, "No one 'lowed in."

James didn't like that answer. "We would just like to spend the night." He said as kindly as a frustrated Pirate could.

"No."

Wrong answer. James was pissed. You didn't want to get a pirate pissed. He knew what he had to do may freak Lily out but they were losing time. He pulled out his sword, making sure the man saw it. By the guard's expression, he did. He nervously held up the lantern to James's face then dropped it in shock, making the glass shatter and the candle go out. James may be from Europe, but news traveled quickly. People knew James Potter.

This guard was obviously too drunk to function properly and went to swing his whiskey battle over James's head, forcing James to act how he didn't want to. He spun Lily around so she couldn't see and pierced the sword through the guy's leg. James put his hand to the man's mouth so his scream of pain couldn't be heard and whispered for Lily to go inside. Now James needed to figure out what he would do with the guard.

------

Lily stepped through the door and into what looked like a rowdy tavern. **(A/N: No, this story was not inspired by POTC, as I've said, but for this instance, think Tortuga.) ** She ran a hand through her hair that was becoming increasingly string and dirty. No longer looking down, she glanced around, searching for a staircase. She almost panicked when she couldn't find it and some of the men where leering at her and making noises. James sent them away with a mean, jealous glare that Lily was most grateful for.

"We go this way, come." James said.

"What did you do with the guard?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"That's not important."

Lily figured it was hopeless to ask. There were plenty of things she didn't know about James but she guessed secrecy was how a pirate lived so she let it go and followed him swiftly up the stairs. They went down a narrow corridor, away from the horrid smeel and noise.

"How do you know we're going the right way?"

James shrugged. "I don't. Just following instinct." He whispered back

"And what instinct is that? 'If I were a rat, where would I hide?

James chuckled softly and continued walking. They checked several rooms without luck; and then…fate.

"Let go of me!" Came a sound, muffled but not too far. James recognized the voice as if it were his own.

"Sirius!" James yelled in a whisper. **(A/N: Does that actually make sense?)** He set out in a sprint, Lily behind him, lagging from lack of footwear.

After plenty of running until Lily was panting, (in awe that James seemed completely normal, like he hadn't run at all) they came to room 5 and James knocked down the door and found…

------

**A/N: What did they find? Tune in next week! If you don't understand anything about the David/James situation, wait for the next couple of chapters or ask me and I'll gladly explain because it is confusing.**

**I know…you're probably thinking, so what? You're updating Monday's now? I'm trying to get in Sundays but…idk **

**Review please!**


	8. The Past is Revealed

**Thanks to: I love fred and George, (yes! You're first again lol) Drunk Cow, BrazilianPrincess, RavieGrint, Animals are my LIFE, piggy396, romance rocker, Isabella, potterchik, DogLover258, shortyroc, Rylie D, szabatka2, SugarHi Marauders, james-s2-lily, RdeIanPxjade, CarolineL/J fan, Jackie LOVES Theresa's Stories, A terrible Beauty, indescribablyBee, lily,**

**SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints, story-angel and greeneyez2. Thanks sooo much for all these reviews they make me so happy! )**

**Enjoy…**

**This story was inspired by the story Catherine and the Pirate by Karen Hawkins. This chapter, by the cleverness of me, explains a lot…**

Previously….

"_Sirius!" James yelled in a whisper. He set out in a sprint, Lily behind him, lagging from lack of footwear._

_After plenty of running until Lily was panting, (in awe that James seemed completely normal, like he hadn't run at all) they came to room 5 and James knocked down the door and found…_

Chapter 8

Nothing. The room was dusty, dark, and empty. James felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. What if he imagined it? What if they were in a different room on a different floor? Or worse, maybe they were all-

James didn't let himself think that. They had to be here. Just—had to. James entered the room, Lily bringing up the rear. They were looking, searching, for something, _anything_ to lead them to Smythe Remus and Sirius. There was nothing but wax that had melted then re-hardened, sticking to the ant-eaten wood tables, dust intoxicating the air, moonlight seeping through the boarded up windows and dirty white-gray sheets covering the furniture.

He glanced at Lily and saw something on her leg where her dress was most temptingly ripped. It was a pistol. "Where'd you get that gun?" He asked as though he asked it everyday and was getting sick of it.

Lily looked down at the gun then at James. "Smythe."

"He's got to stay out of my business."

"Well since it was _me_ he was giving it to, it's my business, leave the poor man alone."

James closed his eyes for a moment. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"You about a hundred times."

James smiled. "Pest."

Silence then passed over for a few more moments.

"James maybe we should look somewhere else…" James had no answer. Lily tried again. "You're not going to find much here."

But just as she said it, James spotted something-footprints on the dirt-covered floor. He didn't have to follow them to meet their creator.

"Captain James Potter." Drawled a voice from the dark corner. The man lit a candle and James's insides gave a huge, unpleasant lurch, and he suddenly wanted his daddy. **(A/N: How funny is that if you picture it?)** "I must compliment you on you're success in finding us. But then again, I suppose that's what the wench is for." He gestured to Lily. He stepped close so his face could be seen plainly. He had not short, but not long black hair with black eyes that seemed to gleam. His pale skin in the moonlight could sometimes have people mistake him for an apparition or a silhouette. It was the first time Lily ever saw Tom riddle.

James felt like he was swallowing his Adams apple, breathing within a confined space. He stared at Riddle with mad eyes and spoke with such disgust; Lily could have thought he was talking to scum from the side of his ship. Somehow, Lily had the strange idea they were not as opposite as one would think.

"I can't say that I'm please to see you, Riddle."

"Well aren't you?" Riddle asked in what was to be making fun of an innocent voice but ended up coming out like a question, egging him on to do what he wanted to do most desperately. It was clear they disliked each other very strongly.

James, however, remained calm, for the sake of rescuing his friends. What came out of his mouth? Well, he wasn't responsible for that. "You bastard." He spat.

Riddle did not flinch, as a commoner would. He did nothing but stare at James with a blank expression. "I'm surprised, Potter, there are ladies present, I would have thought you'd use better language."

"Leave her out of this Riddle, she has nothing to do with this."

Riddle smiled evilly. "But she has something to do with you." James's face visibly paled. Riddle noticed. "I see…well, I also have permission to do with her what I wish."

Lily finally gathered enough courage to speak. "So you're the one he hired. You lead the attack."

He nodded approvingly at James. "Beauty and brains, Potter. It's a shame really." He raised his hand, almost as if he were proposing a toast at an elegant dining room table. Speculating that it was some sort of signal James watched, as two men came and seized Lily by her, wrists trying to drag her away. James had a mind to spring into action when he smirked, suddenly realizing they were trying to make Lily Evans, _red-headed Lily Evans _do something she didn't want to.

With all her strength, Lily elbowed the one on her right in the ribs and he let go of her form the pain. She swung around to face the other on who was much uglier. Hideous as he might have been, he was quick and swiftly grabbed her delicate feminine neck and squeezed it, depriving her of oxygen. James's smirk vanished as he hastily reached for his sword.

"No no Potter." Riddle said calmly. He had another 2 men pointing pistols at James, waiting.

James growled, glancing from Lily's non-breathing body to Riddle. "Let her go."

Riddle stared at him amused. The man let go of Lily's throat but the two held her by her shoulders and arms. Riddle was one side of the table and James was at the other, both heads of the table to the right and left. Lily was dragged over, and she could feel Riddle's foul breath on her face.

"I believe I should divulge your little secret to her, shall I?" James knew what he was talking about and filled with dread; his stomach clenching painfully. He didn't know if he could relive his past and he especially didn't want to see/face Lily when she heard.

"Although…"Riddle raised his finger to Lily's face and stroked it. "I would hate to see disappointment on this beautiful face…" Lily Disgustedly pushed his hand away with her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She spat through clenched teeth.

Riddle narrowed his eyes at her and slapped her hard across the face. Her check stung and her eyes watered from the physical pain but she wouldn't give this psycho, Riddle, the pleasure of hearing her cry out.

James could not have gotten angrier without exploding. His hate for Riddle grew and now that he hit, actually dared to touch Lily, he deserved what was coming to him. James grabbed the table that was separating him from his- ahem; I mean just Lily and Riddle and with one tug, threw it out of his way, thanking the Pirate god for his strength.

Tom Riddle looked shocked, and taken aback for a second. His men cocked their pistols but Riddle told the, to hold fire and before James punched him, he grabbed Lily and put a pistol to her head. James stopped immediately. Lily and James caught each other's gaze, their emotions for the other showing plainly on their faces.

"Think again, Potter, before you at. Hasn't your moron of a father taught you manners on his disgraceful ship?" Lily gasped and James fought not to kill someone. He, instead, sat down in an attempt to calm himself. Hearing Lily's sharp intake of air, Riddle smirked, put his pistol down, and continued. "Miss Lily Evans, has your beloved Captain not described his past to you?" Lily avoided eye contact with Riddle and looked to James who was avoiding her gaze and glared at the floor. "I see. Well, Lily-."

"Miss Evans." James growled at him.

Riddle rolled his eyes then focused his attention to Lily. "Your lover here," he whispered. "Is not all you think him to be."

Lily shut her eyes tight and tried to block Riddle out

"Lily, you must understand-." James tried desperately but a man silenced him with a blow to the jaw. Tears welled up in Lily's now opened eyes as she watched James not even flinch but glare and spit blood to the floor.

"His father was my Captain years ago. He appointed me as his first mate. Took me to meet his wife, introduced me to the soon-to-be cabin boy, against his mother's will of course, Mr. Potter over here. He was a fine captain. Though a bit shortsighted."

"He was a good man, a fearless Captain and when we lived in the Colonies **(A/N: America where James's heart and loyalty still truly lies) **he would never turn his back on them." Spat James.

Riddle all but shrugged. "Noble, maybe but, unlike myself, he was flawed."

"Never."

"Spoken like a devoted son. He had a failing. Pride, I suspect. He didn't know, didn't _understand_ an opportunity even when 'twas right in front of him."

"My father believed in hard work and success. Which you would know, had you been _truly_ close to him."

Riddle's eyes darkened the slightest bit, not unlike his smile. "I was close to him, boy. Close then he wished at the end."

Lily and James's brows furrowed. What did Riddle mean by 'the End'? They didn't voice their thoughts for a man asked Riddle, "Should we now?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes. Search them." Their pockets, shoes (in James's case for Lily was still barefoot) shirts, everything was searched and they found twenty gold pieces in James's shirt.

Lily, in her mind, mulled over the little information that was slowly solving the mystery that was James's past.

Riddle sneered. "I must thank your Uncle someday."

Lily closed her eyes for a moment. "I never knew he hated me so much.

He shook his head. "Men like David Evans do not hate. They don't have the capacity. Those with great hatred in their hearts," he glanced at James, "also have room for great love."

"Such poetry." James sneered, angry that he was tied to a bloody chair. "And from a petty thief too, who'd' believe it?"

Riddle leaned close to James, "I am never petty. I am the best thief you'll ever come across."

"When I get out of here," James said calmly into Riddle's face. "I **will **kill you."

Riddle stood up again and wore and amused expression as though he highly doubted it. "May I point out you are a tad but outnumbered?"

"I've been outnumbered before and yet…here I am!" James countered in a voice that suggested it all happened by a means of _magic_.

"You sound more and more like your father."

"Leave him out of this."

Riddle smiled obnoxiously. "He always said he was raising you to be a gentleman. But look at you now. All rough, muddied and beaten."

James growled "I-am-not-beaten."

"Not yet. But you will be soon." Riddle glanced at the body guars by the doors. "Kill him. Throw his body into his beloved sea when he's dead."

"And the girl?" One of them grunted.

"It is a waste I know but…kill her too." Lily was not afraid, but disgusted.

"You are despicable!" Lily said hotly, then lowered her voice. "James is twice the man you are and will ever be."

Riddle leaned closer to Lily who closed her eyes and turned away. "A lovely young thing eh? Perhaps I've been too hasty. I will keep her for myself-."

James erupted, launching himself at him, chair and all. His body connected with Riddle's and they fell with a thud. The guards restrained James soon after and Riddle glared at him, holding his bloody nose. "I'll see you end up like your father. At the bottom of the sea, branded a traitor.

"My father was no traitor."

"I saw it with my own two eyes. He was a traitor. If not to the army then to us, his crew!"

"How?" here at last, was the truth.

"We were facing a battle we could not win. The British out manned us; their ship was larger and had more power. All we had to do was surrender. But your damned father-."

"Refused." James said, in almost wonder. It was coming together now. "He refused the terms, you changed the flag, not him."

Riddle sneered. "_We_ didn't want to die. But your father didn't want to give us that chance. All his speeches about glory and honor. We had no choice but to hill him." A couple of moments passed filled with silence of the past. "Ever wonder why your mother took you to Britain? Why you, a Potter, was welcomed whole-heartedly. Why no one in American accepted you?"

James fought to keep his voice even. "The whole crew was with you?"

"One or two refused but we took care of it, like we did with your father."

James's chest tightened painfully. "You were his friend, Riddle, how could you-?"

"How could I?" Riddle's voice rising with each word. "Think, boy, he gave us no choice! It was surrender or die! I was certainly not going to die."

"There are worst things then death." James croaked emotionally.

"There is nothing more horrible then death. Surrender or die…we chose death. Just not our own."

"You killed him and joined those Brits." James spat, silently wishing Lily wouldn't take any offense.

"Our little trick was worth it. Your father's ship was well known, of course, so we'd sail up to an American ship. As soon as they were just about to connect, we made our move and attacked." Riddle smiled. "Amazing, it was. When it lost its newness, we went home and told the authorities, we were under the command of your father. They believed us and we were cleared of any wrongdoing."

We were awarded for bravery for standing up to him and your father, well he was dead, who cared if he was dishonored?"

"Me, his son."

"You?" You have no honor, Potter. You see, I know all about you."

James clenched his hands into fists. He didn't dare look at lily He couldn't stand the look of disgust that she was probably wearing. "I've changed."

"Have you, indeed?" Pity that I do not care." He took the patch of gold and tucked into his picket. He nodded to a tin, blonde-haired man. "Come. Leave them to their duties." They turned to leave.

"Wait, where my uncle?" Lily asked.

"That is a good question, my beauty, but even if I held that information what use would it be to you now?" He exited and was gone from sight.

Lily filtered all the information that was swimming in her head. The man that was holding her tightened his grip so she could barely breathe. How were they going to get out of this one?

_SNAP!_ James broke his chair and Lily realized that he's been steadily pressing on the ropes that held him captive. He picked up a lantern and slammed it into the face of the man beside him who fell backwards, with a cry, in a motionless lump. The man holding Lily threw her aside and pulled out a knife.

"Lily, Run!" James shouted forcing himself not to think of Lily's pale face. He launched himself on two guards, knocking them to the floor. All James could do was hope he'd given Lily enough time to escape. One man in front of him flashed a knife. Another regained his footing and pulled a gun from his belt. He'd be damned if he didn't go down without a fight.

Before he could do anything, however, a gunshot ran out. James went pale and turned his gaze to the doorway.

Lily's voice came calm and clear. "If you so much as move an inch, I will put a bullet between your eyes."

The other guard whirled, his own gun lifting but Lily was quicker, She squeezed the trigger again and the guard's gun flew in the air. He cried out, clutching his bloodied hand. He moaned and sank to the floor. James relieved a sigh. "I better thank Smythe for giving you that gun."

Lily managed a small smile. "But ye be forgettin' one thing." Said the other guard from behind James ho was grinning. James rolled his eyes tiredly. He turned around and punched the guy in the jaw, knocking him out as well. James faced Lily who was leaning against the wall, looking pale and scared, still clutching the pistol tightly. James eased it out of her grip and dropped it to the floor. As if a natural reaction, he gathered her up in his arms and she melted into him. She fit perfectly, her head reaching a bit below his chin. It felt so good, so _right_ to stand with her in his arms.

But Riddle had revealed his past. She must know, must've figured out what he was. He pulled away. She must hate him, even now. The thought hurt him like a thousand knives. He cleared his throat. "We should go."

"I suppose." She looked into his eyes. "James I-."

Smythe, Sirius, and Remus burst into the room and Remus looked tiredly at Sirius. "See? I told you he didn't need help, he figured out that we escaped."

"Well sorry for being a little extra careful. Besides, we have to clear these bodies for him, so it's a good thing we're here."

James sighed and shook his head at his two friends fighting. "Come on Lily, let's go back to _the Charlotte."_

Her gaze drifted to him resting on his eyes, then his mouth. He expected her to pull away and say she never wanted to see him again but to his surprise, she lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek.

James's spirits were lifted. Her answer to his questions was expressed with one simple look:

She didn't care.

------

**A/N: Oh my…I'm a week late. My story that is… I apologize most sincerely but I hope it was worth it. The first draft of this was rubbish so I started over and..well hopefully made it better.**

**Please review. Next chapter should be up next weekend!**

_**10/31 Rip James and Lily Potter /3**_

_**This Tuesday…Always Remember!**_


	9. Promises and money

**A/N: See bottom for interesting details about writing this chapter…**

**Thanks to:**

**greeneyez2, RdeIanPxjade, lily, BrazilianPrincess, indescribablyBee, james-s2-lily, Jackie LOVES Theresa's Stories, piggy396, lilied, Drunk Cow, opalshine, szabatka2, RavieGrint, Greekchic, Animals are my LIFE, romance rocker, choco-crush, SugarHi Marauders, and DogLover258**

**You're the reason I write…D**

**And a shout out to mika-pali who Private messaged me about 1 minute before I posted this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The sun was just about up making the sky look light orange, blue, purple, pink and yellow. Birds were chirping, insects were buzzing, mosquitoes were biting and the carriages were starting to pass by. _Yes,_ James decided,_ the earth is waking up. _They would have to move at a quickened pace, back to the _Charlotte_. No one could see the face of James Potter and now, Lily knew why. He was wanted, and for good reason (or so they thought). His father had, allegedly, betrayed the Colonists. James, having been angry, became a _real_ pirate, his rage causing him to act aggressively. Though, he confessed, James very much enjoyed piracy. He couldn't help it. What was he to do? He was a bad boy.

Smythe, Remus, and Sirius followed an exhausted Lily and an emotionally stressed James back towards the _Charlotte_, to the sea, their home. At dawn, only some shopkeepers roamed, for it was much to early to be gallivanting within a quaint, yet, suspicious village in Massachusetts. Despite the low population, James would not be relieved until Lily and the guys were on board, safely. As they neared the ship, James felt his eyelids getting heavier. Apparently Lily noticed.

She yawned. "I'm tired too."

He looked at her and smiled. Not his arrogant smile; not his cocky smirk; not his 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' smile (though Lily had grown to like that one); not his mischievous grin but his true, genuine smile.

Lily's feelings for James were, as before, crystal clear to her, for they hit her like a canon like she never expected. She'd never met anyone as exciting, or as adventurous as James was. Sure, he aggravated her, but it would keep her young. Staring at him now, she wanted to tell him that his past didn't matter, that his father didn't matter and Riddle most certainly didn't matter but she held her tongue. She didn't know why, but something was telling her that there was something else; something that had not yet happen.

------

After helping Lily up on the ship, the captain followed his crew back on board. He smiled in relief that Lily was now safe and that he could, finally, rest.

"Captain, Sir." A young man said. He looked like a messenger boy and had yet to look James in the eyes. "Capta-Oh my sweet Mother of Pearl…" The man cursed. God was James sick of that reaction. It was but a face, no different then any other yet people reacted differently.

He gritted his teeth, "Yes?"

"Err-uh-C-C-Captain Jam-mes Pot-t-ter, s-sir, a l-letter for-r a M-Miss Ev-vans." The teenager stuttered. He held out the parchment, the hand clutching it, shaking worse than a leaf. James grabbed it, rather harshly. The messenger scurried off the ship. James paid no attention, for _all_ his attention was focused on the letter. On the front, it was addressed to Lily in the most formal way James had ever seen though the handwriting looked oddly familiar. He stared at it: **_Lily Evans_**, as though if he stared long enough, the answers to all his questions would just leap off the parchment.

He was torn between giving it to her now, or waiting until she was rested. James shook his head. How could he be so stupid? Riddle was the only one who knew they were in Boston.

"Send for Miss Lily. She'd retired to her room." James said in a tired, raspy voice. He was not one to read other's mail, despite the fact he knew whom it was from and the letter could be anything but good. He understood he couldn't protect Lily from everything…

Curly returned with Lily who was wearing her frilly (and least favorite) white robe with her newly washed, wet hair dripping. Curly swiped his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, "Miss Lily, Captain."

"Thanks, Curly." James said. Curly nodded.

Lily huffed loudly and glared. "This better be worth it, James."

James rubbed his eyes of exhaustion. He growled, "Lily, sweetheart, I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Don't call me sweetheart after that! What do you mean by," she lowered her voice, imitating James, " 'I'm not in the mood'?"

Remus sensed a fight and stepped in between them. "Why don't we just give Lily her letter, yeah?"

James, once again nodded, his head feeling heavy from the tiredness. "I don't know what it could possibly be about."

She opened the letter quickly and read aloud:

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_I heard you have survived. I hope Potter feels happy for his worthless self. Some information has reached my ears from your Uncle and I feel somewhat responsible to tell you. He, that is, we have your parents. Same place you were the previous night assuming you receive this on July 17th. If you wish to see them again, bring fifty gold pieces to the Red Robin Inn on the 19th. If you don't…_

_Say Goodbye._

_T.M.R._

Lily dropped the letter and froze. She couldn't breathe, move, think, cough sneeze, talk or blink. She didn't even know if her heart was still beating.

"Lily?" His voice soothed her back into consuming oxygen. He breath was quick and shallow and her thinking was not so intelligent. _My parents. Mum…has them...Dad…Riddle… _"Lily, talk to me…" James pleaded.

Lily shook her head. "I-." she gasped for breath. "I-my-." She stared at him and he knew, from her eyes, what she wanted. What she needed. He opened his arms and she ran into them, burying her face into his chest, not yet sobbing, for it was still a doubt in her mind, but let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry," said James with pent up emotion. So much, that it sacred Sirius. He watched the scene unfold before him. Almost like right out of those books that Remus read. "It's all my fault. I brought you here in the first place."

Lily remained in his arms but pulled her head away, "I'm glad you brought me here."

James swallowed hard. "None of this would have happened." He told her miserably.

"Exactly." She said, cupping her left hand to his cheek. She leaned in closer, "none of it. I don't know what I would've done if I never found you." She pushed strands of his messy black hair out of his face. "Promise me we'll do this together?"

Sirius held his breathe. They were Pirates and James, especially because he was the captain, had never promised anything to anyone in his entire life. He smiled as he watched and heard James say,

"I promise."

------

_Fifty Gold Pieces. Fifty Gold Pieces. Fifty damn pieces. _James didn't know where to get money like that without steeling it. They sure as hell weren't going to earn it in less than two days, considering he, Lily, Smythe, Remus, and Sirius all needed rest. He stood at the ship's wheel, steering, although he was told at least one hundred times that the ship was tied up at the dock. He knew this, of course, but they insisted, thinking he was mad. _Fifty Gold Pieces_. He needed that money. _They_ needed it. Where would they get it was the question.

_The only thing that is worth fifty gold is-_

That was it…the answer was right _beneath_ them. His heart sank. Was this worth it?

James turned his head to find Sirius hugging Lily extra tight, then stepping back, preparing to do something stupid as a means of cheering her up. James chuckled at his first mate and watched as Lily laughed and threw her head back, making the sunlight hit her hair just right.

_Yes._ Thought James with a smile. _She's so worth it._

_------ _

**A/N: I thought it'd be longer but...Oh well… I stayed up thinking and writing at midnight, when I finish typing this (it's 2:23 A.M now) it'll probably be about 2:27…and when I post it…it'll probably be 3:00 because I'm getting a cramp in my leg and I have to pee.**

**Anyway…next chapter will be more exciting… but do you see? I did this all for you guys lol…**

**So for me…Review!!!**


	10. Never

**A/N: Thanks to… Aria Sparks, bookworm2butterfly, BrazilianPrincess, james-s2-lily, greeneyez2, Tsui Rui Ling, szabatka2, DancingCavalier, Agnes1014, indescribablyBee, DogLover258, SugarHi Marauders, romance rocker, piggy396, Drunk Cow, Rylie D, story-angel, queen alexander, lilyhermioneevans, Ginny LOVES Lily's stories, MoonPuppy4eva, RdeIanPxjade, Jenny, and mika-pali,**

**: D**

**Anyways…there is probably only 2 more chapters…I'm actually pretty sad…but it does mean I will be dedicating all my time to my other story 'When Hazel meets Green' which is far from being over…**

**Enjoy...**

------

_Previously…_

_James turned his head to find Sirius hugging Lily extra tight, then stepping back, preparing to do something stupid as a means of cheering her up. James chuckled at his first mate and watched as Lily laughed and threw her head back, making the sunlight hit her hair just right._

Yes._ Thought James with a smile. _She's so worth it.

Chapter 10

Remus Lupin's jaw dropped, almost to the floor. Then he exploded. "You're going to WHAT?!?"

James sighed and closed his eyes for a couple of moments. "Remus, I know what you're thinking but you must unders-."

"What?!?" Remus asked again. "James, you can't!"

"Why not?" asked James, clearly annoyed.

"Because! You just… just _can't_!"

"That doesn't seem like a good enough reason. We need this money, Remus. I have to do this."

"For who?" demanded Remus, crossing his arms. "For her or for you? You don't need to prove anything James. We know you're not your father-."

"This isn't about him."

"It's always about him."

"Not this time! I'm doing this for her. I need to protect her in anyway I possibly can."

"Why?"

"Because I-." James froze and didn't continue.

"You…" Prompted Remus. He could almost see it on the tip of James's tongue.

However, James would not-could not say it. How preposterous! Scandalous, that's for sure; A pirate capable of such feelings towards a high-class, beautiful, fair lady. From Britain, no less. No, James just simply had to keep any feelings he may have to himself.

"I would feel horrible of I let something happen to her parents." He said, instead, curtly.

Had James been looking closely, which he had not, he would have seen and questioned the slight slump of Remus's shoulders. No such action had been witnessed, though James did see Remus look at him with…was that pity? "Is that all?" But James never answered, for Sirius walking through the door to his office interrupted him.

"I convinced Lily to get some rest. I stayed talking with her until she fell asleep. It was pretty cute actually, she was in the middle of a sentence, and then she was just out." He looked between Remus and James and furrowed his brow. "Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"James and I were discussing on how he was planning to get the money."

"I already know how." James said harshly.

Remus glared while Sirius stood confused. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

Remus explained to him in a low voice what James was going to so. He did this to make sure no one overheard them…but, alas, Sirius will, always, be Sirius. "YOU'RE GOING TO SELL _THE CHARLOTTE?!"_

_------ _

_July 18_

James stood outside Lily's door with the 50 gold pieces in a little sack in his hand. He had a day to get everything off the ship when it officially became, well, not his. It was done…

"Lily?" He called to the door. He heard some muffled clambering before she shouted back.

"Come in, James!"

When he walked inside and saw her, it was like she was even more beautiful than the last time. He didn't even know that was possible.

"H-hi." He stuttered, feeling like a blundering idiot. Lily smiled and James felt himself get lightheaded.

"Captain James Potter, stuttering? My my my…"

James smiled slightly. "Pest." God, he'd miss her…

Lily grinned cheekily. "Yeah, well…"

He held up the small, heavy bag to her face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped much like Remus's did before. "You-you got the money?" she whispered unbelievingly. He said nothing; merely grabbed her wrist to hold out her hand for her ad dropped it into her palm.

She stared at it. A few moments of silence passed without movement until Lily slowly brought her gave to James. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Without thinking, she took three large steps until she was in front of him; her eyes intense and her mind generally blank except one thing. She put both hand behind his head, entangling her fingers through his soft, black hair and crushed his lips down onto hers.

James arm automatically wrapped around her waist, his other hand resting on her hip. Somehow, in this (these) moment(s) of bliss, James flipped their positions, and backed Lily up against the now closed door. James's tongue brushed Lily's bottom lip, asking for entrance that she granted. Her lips parted hesitantly until James's aggressively prated them himself, exploring the hot caverns of her mouth. James pressed his body against her, their hips practically grinding, getting a pleasurable moan from Lily, and a smirk from James.

Lily lightly tugged on James's hair and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their rush of passion was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

"James? Lily?" They broke apart, panting for air while staring at each other. Lily unwrapped her legs and slid down the door. James didn't move away.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." James said huskily, his hot breath on her face, neck and the top of her chest made her shiver.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"Nothing Sirius, we'll be out in a minute." James imagined Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Enjoy your _snogging_ session!"

Lily and James's eyes widened. James cleared his throat. "Ahem-What?"

Sirius barked out a hearty laugh. "I was only joking, Captain, gosh…" They heard retreating footsteps and Sirius was gone. Both Lily and James let out the breaths they were holding.

James looked back to Lily and his brain finally began to function on more then just hormones. He stood up to full height and up off of Lily, shaking his head slowly.

"James, please don't…" She looked much like his mother did when his father left. James shut his eyes, trying to block out the last time his he saw his father…

"You don't understand." He said sadly.

"Then make me!"

"You thinking I haven't tried that?!" He shouted at her. She shrunk back the tiniest bit. "You think I haven't prayed that one day, you'd be able to look at me as something other than a pirate?"

"But I don't look at you that way." She reasoned in a small voice but he ignored it.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up everyday to a nightmare from your past?" His voice broke a little but he stayed strong. "Have you ever had the feeling of so much doubt and hate for yourself that you'd do anything to make it stop? Lily, being an outlaw has taught me things that I couldn't…wouldn't even dare to speak. You're a lady, and you'll marry a gentleman."

"But you-."

"-are a pirate."

"Not a murder!"

James laughed bitterly. "They are one in the same. Lily, we went through this already." He looked at her with tortured eyes. "We can never be."

Lily glared, not letting her tears fall. She took one last look at him then swiftly grabbed the doorknob and stormed out of her room leaving James to sick down into the desk-chair in defeat. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and dropped his head into his hands, not even bothering to wipe away his tears.

------

**A/N: Poor James…and Lily…**

**So, the _Charlotte_ is no longer James's and he will be facing Riddle once again next Chapter!!!**

**Please review! They make me happy…Come on, it's almost over!**


	11. Solve the Riddle problem

Chapter 11

July 19th 

James and Lily walked side by side in silence. They had not spoken since yesterday and refused to even turn their heads in the other's direction. Lily, who could stand the silence no longer, asked James the question she had been dying to get an answer to.

"How'd you get it?" her head remained forward but her eyes glance sideways to see the reaction.

On the contrary, his face remained blank, "I beg your pardon?"

"The money." Lily said impatiently. "How did you get they money? You didn't steal it right?"

"Thanks for having so much faith in me." James said sarcastically though he said nothing further, not even address her question.

As they walked the two swords on James's belt hit into each other. Lily has assumed the second sword was fir the help in case there was a struggle. After all, as Remus told her; two swords are better than one. She was, however wrong. The second sword was not for James.

He pulled her into a deserted side street and took out both swords. Their cold shoulder attitude towards each other had to stop now otherwise they wouldn't survive. They needed to do this together, just like he promised. James flipped the other sword so the handle was on Lily's side with his left hand and held his own in his right.

"I brought you a sword. Can you use it?" He said in his low, captain's voice.

Lily hesitantly grasped the handle, taking the blade from James. She nodded though James wanted to make sure se really knew how, properly. He raised his sword to Lily, indicating for her to strike. And she did. They fought expertly until the blades crossed. Unknowingly to them, the blades had locked and when they pulled back, they both were forced forward, their bodies against each other and their faces inches away above the V of the X from the blades. They fidgeted from the tension and looked away embarrassedly making a point to not look in each other's eyes in fear of losing track of time. They stepped apart, withdrawing their swords.

"How'd they lock like that?" Lily asked, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at James.

"I have no idea." There was a pause. "Listen, we need to get to the Red Robin."

Lily nodded franticly, shaking herself from her thoughts. "Of course. Let-Let's go."

They continued on.

------

"Hello?" Lily called into the dark room. It was the same room they were in before. A woman's voice sounded from the corner, scared and weak. "Lily?"

Lily's heart ached at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mum?"

"Honey, I missed you…where are you?"

Tears filled Lily's eyes. "I'm right here." Lily walked towards the sound when James grabbed her upper arm, his eyes wide with concern.

"Don't," he whispered harshly.

"Lily I need you!"

"James that's my mum!"

"Lily stay!" James told her firmly.

Lily looked at James like he'd gone mad. "But…"

"Lily, no." He was moving his head slowly from side to side, looking around the darkness of the room.

"Your father's here too sweetie. They captured us both."

"Dad?" Lily called though she didn't get a response.

"Something's not right." James said in a deep, cautious voice. He backed up slightly, his hand still grasping Lily's arm, pulling her with him.

"Lily, help us!" Lady Evans shouted. The tears started to rolls down Lily's cheeks.

"Lily, listen to me, they're not-."

But Lily screamed. "But my Parents!"

"Lily!" Her mother screamed hysterically.

"James, please!"

"Lily, don't try it!"

"LILY HELP ME!"

"Mum!" She broke out of James's grip and ran towards the voice of her mother.

"Lily, NO!"

Before Lily knew what had gone wrong, torches were lit all simultaneously, in a circle around the room by all the guards against the wall. Lily had never been so frightened, she saw her mother, being held, with her father who had his mouth covered; they had pistols pointed to their heads. A man grasped Lily's arm painfully tight and slapped a hand covering her mouth, making it hard to breathe.

James flew into action and punched the man in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. His hand, the one covering her mouth, released but her arm remained in his grasp. With quick thinking, Lily withdrew the sword James gave her and slashed it. There was a sickening slicing sound, the man's yell of pain and a thud. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw, to her horror and disgust; she had chopped the man's hand off.

James took the sword from her carefully and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He did what, he thought felt most natural. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her red curls soothingly. "How touching. Playing the hero again, Potter?"

Lily pulled away from James and he glared at Riddle. "Let them go, Riddle, this has nothing to do with them."

Tom Riddle smiled unpleasantly. "On the contrary, Potter, it has everything to do with them. They have a direct connection with your little girlfriend over there." At the word girlfriend, Lily's parents' eyes grew wide with shock and…fear?

Riddle moved more into the light provided by the torches and the guards restrained both Lily and James, dragging them farther apart but making them face one another. "I have a little test for you now, Potter." He withdrew his pistol and the guard let go of Lily. "On your knees, Miss Evans." Commanded Riddle. Lily stood there defiantly staring at James. He pleaded with her.

"Lily, do it." James told her.

She shook her head. "I'll ask once more, nicely. On your knees!" Lily didn't budge. Riddle's teeth were barred in frustration. He growled and kicked Lily in the side, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

James struggled to get free. When he got his hands on Riddle… "You son of a b-."

"Shut up Potter! Unless you want her parents to be shot."

James's nostrils flared angrily but kept his mouth shut, still glowering all the while at the man who had _already_ caused him so much pain.

"Now, Potter, the test. One question. If your answer's not good enough, you fail. If you fail." He raised his pistol to Lily's head. "She dies."

James's face paled but his expression hadn't changed. Lily's parents fidgeted and grunted but the guards shut them up. One of the perks of being a pirate; good poker face.

"Ask away." Growled James.

Riddle pressed the barrel of the gun to Lily's temple. "Do you love her?"

The question caught both James and Lily off guard. "What?"

Riddle repeated, louder this time. "Do you love her?"

Lily squirmed slightly, looking at James with teary eyes, knowing he did not. "Don't answer James."

"Shut that whole in your face!" Riddle yelled.

"James…"

"What did I say?!" Riddle kicked her again and she fell to her back.

"Stop it!" James yelled, becoming slightly desperate.

"Answer the question!" shouted Riddle.

"Just stop it!" He was almost in tears seeing Lily treated this way.

Riddle, in full rage, cocked the gun and aimed it at her. "Answer me! DO YOU LOVE HER!?"

James couldn't take anymore; he cracked and broke down. "Yes! I love her! Yes! Please, just don't hurt her anymore."

The guards let James go and he sunk to his knees, staring at Lily who looked at James with pity and guilt. They stared into each other's eyes from across the room.

"Let the parents go outside and bring him in." Riddle ordered. Lily's parents were dragged outside; Lily watched them go with a heavy heart and a short man walked in.

"Hello David." Riddle said.

"Tom." David Evans's black eyes turned over to Lily. "Lily…"

"Uncle David," Lily whispered. "How could you?"

David couldn't respond. He focused his attention, instead, on the Pirate he had hired. "Has he given you the money?"

Riddle shook his head. "The money, Potter, now."

James stood up defiantly, reached into his pocket and sharply threw the sack at him. His hand closed tightly around his gun but he wouldn't try anything, At least not yet.

Riddle handed David half the money and threw a gun to him. "We had a deal. Now finish it. Start with the girl."

David nervously cocked the pistol and pointed it with a shaking hand, sweat dripping down his forehead. James was not afraid for he encountered a lot of people and could see right through them. In David's, James saw he could not do it. David exhaled sharply and lowered the gun. "Tom, I can't."

"You can!"

"No…. I-I can't"

"You coward," spat Riddle. He roughly took the gun from David, pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. David's face grew instantly pale and he looked directly at Lily.

"I-I'm so sorry Lily." His eye rolled back into his head and fell forward into a pool of blood.

"Now, my dear." Riddle said. Lily glanced sideways at James who muttered so Riddle couldn't hear.

"Duck,"

"Say goodbye-."

"When I say 'now'…"

"-to life." Riddle continued. He once again cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger.

"Now!" Lily dropped to the floor in time to miss the bullet that hit one of the two guars that were left. In the midst of the confusion, Riddle did not see James running towards him. He was knocked over and James pinned him to the ground, Lily taking Riddle's pistol. She pointed it at the last man there that was coming towards her. Before she could raise the gun, however, a shot rang out in the room. The man fell, revealing behind him Remus Lupin with his gun raised and smoking. They smiled at each other as Sirius ran in, shouting.

"In here, mates!" James and Sirius grinned at each other.

James told him, relieved. "We got him."

------

Curly and Smythe, the two who were not wanted, took Riddle to the police and turned him in. The best part was, James got him to tell the truth and the Potter family name was cleared. The wanted posters were taken down and James was allowed to sail the seas as a free man. The only problem was getting a ship.

Lily, after the tearful reunion with her parent, asked them about James. "He is a murderer, Lily!" Shrieked her mother. Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?! How can you say that? He saved your lives! Hell, he saved mine, more than once."

"That does not change who he is! And you better fix your attitude and language young lady!" said her father. "Now go inside the Inn (not the Red Robin) and I don't want you to see him ever again."

Lily's heart broke into a thousand pieces as she wiped away her tears. She shook her head. "I must say goodbye." And she ran as fast as she could.

She went as far as the docks, confused when she didn't see the _Charlotte_ anywhere. "Oh god, what if they're gone?" She whispered to herself.

"Nope still here." A deep voice, the voice she'd grown very fond of, said from behind her. Lily's eyes lit up and she turn to face James Potter.

"What happened to the _Charlotte?"_

James grew uneasy. "You know the money?"

"Yeah-."

James laughed. "Again with that mouth of yours."

Lily smiled. "You know you like my mouth."

James raised his eyebrows. "Look at Miss Evans! You little conceited-"

"Stop changing the subject. What does the money have to-" She gasped, "James, you didn't. You couldn't!"

"I had to."

She walked to him and gave him a powerful, much needed hug. The warm wind blowing, the afternoon sun shining down on them. "Thank you." Lily whispered to him. "Thank you for everything." James just nodded. "Where are you staying now?" She asked, still not letting go.

"The crew and I are in these chains of houses here. Some of us will work to earn more money to buy a new ship. My place is on the water…"

They stood there, together for a while until Lily pulled away. "Do you love me?"

James gazed into Lily's eyes and knew what his answer was. He didn't like to lie but it was better this way, for both of them. "I-no- I don't. I-I only said it so he would-you know-would stop."

Lily smiled sadly. "Pest..."

------

**A/N: One more chapter left...**

** But do not fear! Greekchic and I will supply you Marauder and Lily awesomeness very soon!**

**Review for the second to last time...**


	12. The Return of Charlotte

**A/N: The last chapter…. I'm sorry I couldn't get any of the reviewers up here but…to anyone who ever read/reviewed Spray of the Sea, I thank you so much and you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you for helping this story go.**

**And now….**

Chapter 12

Lily sat in the washroom of the Inn they were staying at on the 5th floor, staring out the window. She gazed at the water ad the moon reflected on it. She sighed heavily as her eyes glanced over the houses she knew James, Sirius, Remus and the rest of the crew were now living in. Her heart, the on that was in pieces not bothering to repair itself, felt heavy with the fact that she'd be leaving England tomorrow and James…forever.

After looking at the houses long enough, Lily picked up her quill with a determined face and started writing.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

She glared at the parchment and crumpled it up. She started anew.

_Lord and Lady Evans,_

_------ _

"All right." James whispered to his crew. "Stay quiet so they don't hear us. Now go!" His crew, with him going last, tiptoed past the house of the man James sold the _Charlotte_ to. He put money in the man's mailbox and was now taking it back. True, he only gave him five gold pieces but James figured it was the thought that counted. Besides, this guy was lucky James enjoyed freedom. He would have just stolen it. Yes, five pieces should do.

6:35 A.M

Sirius stood on the deck of the _Charlotte_, watching the sunrise.

"Sirius?" He turned to face his Captain and best friend. "Prepare to set sail. I have to pee." He said dully.

Sirius sighed. James hadn't been the same since his goodbye with Lily. They would all miss her. She brought Life back to the ship and it's captain, therefore giving the crew more reason to smile. He watched James go down, below deck to go into the bathroom.

He faced the crew who were waiting for the Captain's orders. "Set sail." The crew went quickly to work. Sirius ran a hand through his long hair and took out his sword. He strode over to the edge of the ship and cut the rope that tied the _Charlotte_ to the dock.

Just then, he heard something in the distance. It was so faint, he thought he imagined it. The ship floated further away from the dock when he heard it again, louder this time.

"Wait!" Sirius spun around to see Lily, with a suitcase in her hand, running towards the ship with a ragged dress and bare feet. "Wait! Please! Don't go!"" Her red curls were flying behind her. She stopped at the end of the deck.

"Lily!? What are you doing?" Sirius yelled, running and leaning over the edge. The ship was too far away.

James, who had been coming up the stairs, heard everything. He stumbled next to Sirius. "Lily!"

"James…" She whispered. She looked from him, to the ship, then to the water. She made up her mind, out the strap of her suitcase on her shoulder so it fell across her chest and jumped into the water.

James looked at Sirius for confirmation of what she had done and, in return, received a wince from him. "What the Hell are you doing!?!" James shouted at her. Almost like a reflex, James tore of his shirt **(A/N: YES!)** and his boots **(okay? Why not!)** and jumped into the water.

Lily broke through the surface and began to swim when something grabbed her arm. James popped up from under water in front of her. "If we die," James said, quoting what he had said when he helped her down from the rigging, "I blame you."

Lily allowed herself a small smile. He helped her as they swam towards the _Charlotte_ with some difficulty. Curly and Remus threw them a rope. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and he, with his left arm, pressed Lily to him and grabbed the rope with his right hand. They pulled them up until they fell on the deck. Lily was lying on her side, watching James as he moaned from the impact and rolled on his back. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah well," she moved over until she was lying next to, and leaning over him. She brushed a wet piece of black hair out of his hazel eyes. "A pirate once showed me how to have adventures. I figured I'd start one on my own. You just happened to be a part of it."

James looked around at his crew who were all staring in awe and listening with interest. He stood up, with Lily and took her to the front, the _most_ front part of the _Charlotte_ so they could have more privacy.

"All right! Let's get this baby moving!" Shouted Remus.

"Er-yeah, full speed ahead!" Ordered Sirius.

James looked away form Lily. "You shouldn't be here."

"Stop telling me that. Besides, I-I couldn't be away from you. After these past few weeks, you've shown me a life I could only dream about." He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Lily smirked. "Besides," she moved closer to him. "You know you like me."

James glanced at Lily then folded his arms, challenging her. "Says who?"

Lily struggles to come up with a retort. "Says I."

"You're not always right."

"You kissed me!"

"Nah uh, _you_ kissed _me_. I was merely the victim." James said matter-of-factly.

Lily glared. "You're annoying."

"Than why are you here?" asked James amusedly.

"Because I love you!" She shouted, breathing hard.

The laughter left James's face and he just stood there blinking dumbly. "You what?

"I love you…" She whispered.

James, still, thought he was dreaming. Surely she was kidding or-or not thinking clearly. But the look in her eyes told him everything. She was telling the truth.

His face split into a grin. "You couldn't resist." She laughed and went to smack him on the shoulder when he caught her wrist. He leaned in close enough so Lily got a whiff of…well, an aroma that was purely James Potter. He stroked her cheek with his other hand, murmuring, "I love you too."

She stared at him with big, hopeful emerald eye. "Yeah?" she whispered.

He smiled and whispered back, "Yeah." He pulled her tom him and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away, letting the spray of the sea calmly and peacefully hit their faces as she said, "You couldn't resist."

James shook his head and grinned. "Pest."

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but I just gave you chapter 11 also. It would have been done before but Fanfiction was flipping out so I had these two already written.**

**Review this last Chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**I hope you enjoyed the Pirate tale of Spray of the Sea and be sure to check out the new story coming soon!**

**It's co-written; Greekchic the wonderful and myself will be coming out with a Romance, Drama Action/Adventure story. Marauder Era, of course. L/J action like normal. You'll like it I promise.**

**Greekchic will be writing it…what could possibly go wrong?**

**Thank you to all and to all a…another thank you!**


	13. AN!

**A/N: I've decided to make a sequel to this story so look for it! Don't have a title yet...**


End file.
